doubles
by the emerald wolf
Summary: Help! My friends and I have been dragged into the FMA world by the homunculi! But what's going on? Why are there so many of them? This is what's happening while my fan girl friend and I try to survive the FMA world while making sure our other friend, who has no clue what FMA or anime is, safe. It's not easy but this is what's happening. R&R to help save us!
1. Field trip!

Doubles

By rosestar 321

Help! My friends and I have been dragged into the FMA world by the homunculi! But what's going on? Why are there so many of them? This is what's happening while my fan girl friend and I try to survive the FMA world while making sure our other friend who has no clue what FMA or anime is safe. R&R to help save us! I do now own FMA

Chapter 1

Field trip!

I stared at Breeze in complete shock. I was aware of the homunculi closing in around me but I was too dazed to move. This can't be true it can't be happening. The cold rain pounded against me chilling me to the bone. That's what's happening now. Maybe I should start at the beginning. It was just a normal school day. Breeze Amanda and I were talking in the hallway after school taking our time because we were the last few to leave.

"There you are." A woman's voice said behind me I spun expecting a teacher but it was Lust. Breeze and I froze.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked us. "Do you know her, who is she?"

"Get back." I ordered lust. She didn't move but the three of us took a step back.

"She doesn't look that dangerous." Amanda observed "She isn't even armed."

"No" I corrected "she is." Just then Lust shot a spear at us and I shoved Amanda out of the way and the spear burst through the wall behind us sending bits of plaster flying. Then gluttony appeared in the doorway beside us that led to the stairs. I scowled and we ran into the bathroom and there stood Monga Pride, with one of his happy kid faces. I shoved her behind me and I tried to hit Pride back but his shadow flickered and I jumped back. We ran back to the hallway were Breeze was trying to hold off Lust.

Envy had appeared and Breeze was pinned against the wall while Lust was threatening if she didn't cooperate she would spear her. I growled and charged at Envy who was holding her against the wall.

I had mustered just enough speed to push him off her. Amanda Breeze and I were back to back to back and backed against a wall we were surrounded. I glanced at the stairs and grabbed Amanda and Breezes hands and made a Dash for it. We slammed through the door and took off down the stairs we reached the bottom and waiting for us was furor Bradley, and Anime Sloth. We ran up one flight to the 1st floor and took the elevator to the 3ed floor.

The homunculi had to have started chasing us so that must mean they left the 3ed floor. We ran from the elevator breathing hard but when we reached the ½ way mark in the hallway all 6 of the homunculi were in front of us. (Greed isn't there) we turned around to run but… they were behind us to, all 6 of them we all turned back to see the 6 again.

Breeze and I exchanged glances and backed but so both groups were in view and I was then I noticed it there were doubles of everyone but from the different animes. Wraths, prides and sloths and slight differences in the others like one envy had black hair one had green (both looked like palm trees). Needless to say the 3 of us really had no chance. I took a breath examining all escape routes; I concluded… there were none. Just then there was a rumbling and the wall behind us broke and a gaping hole appeared. All of the homunculi looked angrily at it and when the dust cleared we saw 2 identical Greed's standing side by side grinning. Breeze and I let out a chuckle and Amanda stared still confused.

"You," the envies said together. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well it looks like you have found your sacrifices." Greed #1 said

"What does it matter to you?" Anime Envy shot back.

Greed #2 responded "Because if we let you get away with them then your plans would succeed and we all know we can't let that happen."

"Spare us the heroic lines Greed's" Lust said "we all know you are here out of boredom."

"Yea so what," The Greed #1 said?

"That's the only excuse we need." Greed #2 finished. I rolled my eyes 2 Greed's were too many. I saw most of the homunculi were distracted by the Greed's. I put one of my arms on the back of each of my friends and just when Envy started to yell back at Greed I thrust my friends toward the door to the stairs. Most of them turned and tried to get them. One of the envies jumped in front of them.

"Get back here." he growled. I slammed into him from the side with all of my weight. Just enough to make him stumble and let Breeze and Amanda run. The door slammed behind them with a thud as they ran down the stairs sounding like thunder. I let out a sigh of relief but was hit in the side with a punch and went flying into the wall.

"Little Brat." Envy said I stood up and blew my bangs out of my eyes and said.

"Your one to talk, you complain more than anyone in the show."

"Show?" he asked. My eyes lit and my hands flew to my mouth and I bit my cheek. Had I really just told them that they were in a show that I know everything and everyone. I charged at them just trying to buy time for Amanda and Breeze. But both lusts, both furors Bradley's, one gluttony, and anime sloth went after Breeze and Amanda. Envy went to attack me but Greed blocked his attack.

His arm concealed by the ultimate shield. Then an epic fight broke lose but I was too busy trying to run to care how awesome it might have been but I got stuck fighting little anime wrath. Then I landed a kick on him and he got mad and sent a huge chunk of plaster from the wall flying at my head. I ducked and it flew past me and slammed into Greed #1 and gluttony #2.

Wrath glared at me with evil eyes and ran at me transmuting his hand into a plaster fist and he flung himself at me. I leaped out of the way and ran to the stairs flung the door open and took off. I froze and looked down 3 stories to many. But too late I heard a bang from right behind me and then a pair of hands grabbed me. I tried to turn and escape their hold but couldn't. Something cold clasped around both of my hands with a clank. Hand cuffs. But he handcuffed me to the railing so I couldn't run. I kicked back at the homunculus.

"Stop struggling." He complained. Envy I thought and then kicked him hard in the back of his knee just enough to make him stumble as he was walking down the stairs and he fell down ½ a flight before catching himself. He looked up to glare at me but I snickered and he kept walking.

"Get back here." I yelled trying to stop him from finding Breeze and Amanda. I heard a slam of a door somewhere below me on the staircase I rammed into the rickety railing to look over and CRACK! It broke and I fell in the small space that goes straight down to the basement 4 floors down. I let out a scream but just dangled there hanging from a Brocken railing. I tried to pull myself up but didn't have enough upper body strength all of my strength is in my legs. Then I heard the railing crack ready to fall and let me drop to my death. But a hard hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me up. It also slammed down on the hand cuffs and they broke. I looked up at Greed #1. "Thanks" I mumbled rubbing my wrists. I looked around where were Breeze and Amanda? I looked back up at greed but only saw a black carbon fist rush at me. It collided with my stomach and the wind whooshed out of me. I grabbed the door for support I stared at him and he said.

"I never said I was on your side." He flexed his hand as if he was going to punch again. I scowled and then smirked.

"Well it's my team or the palm tree team." He put his arm down and smiled then turned Sirius and said.

"I don't join anyone. I am greed I will own everything."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the stairs and said "Keep telling yourself that," I started down the stairs holding my left arm in my right hand trying to hide the fact the railing had scraped it ripping a good piece of skin out, and it was now bleeding and I didn't know how bad. I ran to the 2ed floor and glanced down the hallway there was both furor Bradley's, I didn't see my friends so without a moment's hesitation I took off running for my life. With that super speed they have it wasn't hard for them to catch up to me even though they were on the other end of the hall. I had only gone one flight of stairs when the door opened. But a door below me opened as well and I saw Breeze leading Amanda trying to keep her safe. They looked up at me happy I was alive.

"NO!" I screamed "Run they are coming!" but the 2 were behind me already and Wrath ran through my side with his sword. I doubled over in the pain and rolled down the rest of the flight blood gushed from my wound. My breathing was in short gasps as my vision began to darken.

"NO!" Amanda and Breeze screamed together. Through tunnel vision I could see them run over and collapse beside me. But that was it.


	2. Who's in charge?

Chapter 2

Who's in charge?

I do not own FMA and I want to thank Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon for being my Beta you rule *gives cyber cookie*

(Amanda's view) I stared at April, Lying in a puddle of red blood. I grabbed my cousin by the arm. (Breeze) how could these people do this to April? Breeze and I called out at once.

"NO!" as we collapsed beside April. She took one last look at us before she blacked out completely.

"She's not dead yet." One of the men with an eye patch said. "We can get her through the gate in time it will heal and save her. But we won't get there fast enough if you don't cooperate." I was confused and these people just tried to kill my best friend but if there was any chance of her living I would take it, no matter what the cost.

(Aprils view) I awoke and found myself looking up at something white. I groggily raised my head to see where I was I froze remembering my wound and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to overwhelm me but nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't have the wound. No mark, no scar, no blood. Am I dead? I thought and took a better look around. I recognized where I was and who I was with. I was lying on the ground inside the truth. I was facing the gate and my friends, behind me were the homunculi and to my right was the truth guy.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked

"I'm so glad you asked!" it exclaimed "I am truth, I am the world, I am you, I AM GOD!" the gate flung open and me and my friends were grabbed my small black hands and pulled in I looked back, still numb and groggy as the gate shut behind me, enclosing me in complete darkness.

Lights, pictures, videos, people, speeches, knowledge, alchemy, books, sounds, and so much more flashed in front of me engraving into my brain. I felt like I was going to explode, like the world and all of its wisdom was being poured directly into my mind. After a few seconds I felt like I knew everything about everything. And yet more things poured in new facts I never would have known. Then I saw a light and everything flashed and it was over I was lying on my back. Amanda and Breeze beside me all three of us breathing hard, I glanced over us all no missing limbs which are always a plus. I held my aching head in my hand for a second. I still couldn't understand how any of this was real. But then Breeze and Amanda stirred and I flung myself to the ground beside them.

"Are you okay?" I asked them Amanda's eyes went wide and she stared at me. She sat up quickly and examined me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me her eyes scanning me for the wound. "How is this possible you were run through I-I don't understand." After a second she calmed down and barely above a whisper, she said. "They-they didn't lie, you're alive." Then Breeze sat up and looked around lazily. Her eyes widened in horror and she stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked then I looked around for whatever made her scared. My face lit with shock. We were in a room just like Marco's only with two beds but that meant we were prisoners. I scowled in anger.

"What's the matter? Where are we?" Amanda asked I turned to explain the show FMA but the door burst open and some of the homunculi came in.

"Get out of here." I demanded. Amanda kept looking at everything and everyone in confusion. And Envy turned to her and said,

"Come with us and we will explain everything." I was about to protest when I saw Manga Pride glaring at me his shadow flickered dangerously challenging me. I scowled and didn't speak. Amanda didn't move and she said so innocently it was so funny because she really never saw the show.

"But I'm not supposed to go with strangers so why should I go with a weird cross dresser, a pirate, and a fat bald dude?" Breeze and I doubled over laughing. "I don't think it gets any stranger than that." Envy, was glaring at her, the fuhrer stood motion less but drooped some, and gluttony stared mouth gaping at her. Breeze said to me,

"She came up with that and never even saw the show. That just shows they are freaks." I laughed again I had turned chibi and was pounding the floor I was laughing so hard. Then manga pride stepped forward. Amanda hadn't seen him because he was at the wrong angle but he stepped out and said in an adorable kid voice.

"Hi! I'm Selim." I watched as Amanda's face awed because of the kiddy cuteness she was a sucker for it…. but so am I. "My mommy and daddy really want to meet you could you come with us?" I saw Amanda hesitate but when she thought of our options she stood and followed them from the room. Though she will never say it I know she was trying to protect Breeze and one even though we weren't related we were the equivalent of sisters. And she was the oldest. Selim stayed with us and so did Lust two. I leaned back against the wall sitting with my legs crossed and with my arms crossed. This was going to be a long day.

(Amanda's view) I don't know who these people are but if I don't go with them I'm sure something bad would happen. I thought about how the eye patched man didn't hesitate to stab April and I shuddered pushing the idea from my mind. I looked around the hallway we were walking down. It was dark and murky and when I looked up I saw millions of bright red eyes staring at me. My face must have shown my fear because the one with green hair laughed.

"Humans," he muttered to himself.

Then the fat one said. "Don't worry they won't hurt you as long as you are with us." There were about ten people walking beside me but some of them were identical because there were two pirate guys and to weird haired, two fat ones. It was weird. We arrived at our destination and they opened two huge doors. Only to reveal a large almost empty room, but on the far side there was a thrown like chair with thick wires around it. Two people where there a white haired man sat in it and a woman with short dark colored hair stood beside it. The woman smiled warmly to me while the man's face remained expressionless.

"It's nice to meet you Amanda." The woman said. "I am Dante."

"Why am I here?" I asked, "what do you want? Where am I?"

"Calm down." Dante said sweetly, "we simply want to protect you and your friends. We are in a world similar to yours but very different." What was she talking about, another world?

"But if you only want to protect me why did he stab April."

"April." She muttered more to herself as if hearing the name for the first time. She looked at pirate man I was pointing to and said to me.

"I told them to bring you three here unharmed but it was necessary to bring you here to safety."

"Protect us from whom?" I demanded

"The evil Elric brothers of course! They are ruthless villains who don't stop until they get what they want."

"Why are they searching for us?" She paused, thinking about something when the man spoke for the first time.

"The Elric brothers are searching for something that requires the death of lots of people and they have found that they can use you three to do their bidding and help them." This all made sense for a show like what April and Breeze talked about. A show where the good guys are forced to use force to protect the innocent and the bad guys want to kill it makes sense after all they didn't let April die.

"Now," Dante said "It's time for you to answer some of our questions. In your world we have been told this is a show. If you tell us about that show maybe we can find a way to stop the Elric brothers.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered" the show was an anime and I never watched it… but April and Breeze did maybe they can help you."

She made a face that was between a glare and a smile and she said. "Thank you, you have helped us already. Now we have to ask you to return to your room. You will have to stay here until it is safe to leave." I nodded in understanding as I walked out of the room I thought about how happy Breeze and April will be to find I get the basic idea of the show.


	3. Where is she?

Chapter 3

I do not own FMA

Where is she?

(April's view) it felt like forever we were waiting for Lust and Selim to drop their guard or at least do something, they were waiting for a single. Breeze sat next to me and we whispered back and forth.

"We can't give in no matter what." I told her "Ok?" she nodded silently she hadn't been her happy self since we had gotten there I knew why it was weird and a bit scary but I didn't want to give the homunculi anything to use against me. Then Breeze spoke for the first time in what felt like ages.

"What version do you think his will follow, original of brotherhood?" I hadn't thought of that, she continued "They are listening to us, I think."

"Let's check" I said really quietly with an evil smile. Then still in a whisper I said. "So Breeze do you think that all of the homunculi will still die? It is confusing because the 2 versions merged so will there be double fights and deaths or just the few that died in brotherhood like Lust and Selim?" total lie I don't know how brotherhood ends but Lust and Selim glanced at us wondering whether to trust our idea. But they refused to say anything so the fun of tormenting them was ruined. After what felt like forever and a decade, Lust and Selim led out of the room. We didn't see Amanda anywhere which made me worry. They brought Breeze and me to fathers thrown room. I glanced around but didn't see Amanda there either.

"We have been waiting for you." A voice said Breeze and I looked up before I could stop myself my mouth gaped at the unexpected and my eyes lit with both fear and shock. It was Father and Donte! I glared at them while Breeze gave a more blank expression refusing to let them know how she felt; sometimes I am jealous of how well she can do that.

"Based on your reactions I guess you know who we are then." Father said he was sitting in the throne while Lyra Donte stood beside it. I ignored him all together and whispered to Breeze,

"So that's how the kids came to be," we both laughed earning strange gazes from the bad guys, Then I asked them with edge in my voice. "What do you want with us? What could possibly be so important you had to drag us out of our world? Keep in mind I don't like any of you."

"Well seeing as how you 2 know who we are I guess we can't give you the same little speech we gave Amanda." My eyes widened as did Breeze's.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD AMANDA!" she demanded "What have you done to her!"

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled. All of the bad guys snickered. I balled my hands into fists and was shaking from anger.

"Maybe if you cooperate we will tell you." Donte said I gritted my teeth and fell silent continuing to glare at her. Breeze couldn't keep any eye contact with her anymore she was to upset. Amanda and Breeze acted like sisters but really they were cousins, I had to double my anger to feel what she was feeling…. And I was pretty mad. I glared at Donte her smile was infuriating me making my blood boil, until finally I broke the silence by asking in a rage filled voice.

"So why did you bring us here?"

"Simple," Father said "I am so close to becoming a god, and with you 3 helping us it won't be long now."

"And what makes you think we will help you?" I snapped. "And what about you," I said to Donte "What's in this for you? Scratch that immortality right? There is no such thing. So give it up and let us go home." I was about to go on but furor pride angrily said to me.

"Hold your tongue and learn your place! You will not talk to them like that! You girls are at a large disadvantage here and if you don't learn to hold your tongue then there will be consequences."

"I don't care!" I yelled back "I refuse to be a pawn in your game!"

"A game, Is that what you call it?" Donte said almost laughing. She stopped and then said. "Now with those matters aside we have some questions to ask you."

"I'm not going to be interrogated."

"I wasn't asking your permission." She pointed out. "Now tell us what happens in the show."

I glared at her and Breeze yelled at them. "We aren't going to tell you what happened so you can fix it! You're insane and we won't help you!"

"You will answer what we ask of you." Father said sternly. Breeze and I glared at him and said at the same time. "I don't think so." We crossed our arms and stood there waiting. It is scary when you know you think like Breeze. Everyone glared at us; I could feel their eyes burning into me. I broke the silence and said.

"Take us back to our world."

"No." Donte said firmly.

"I wasn't asking your permission." Breeze quoted her with a smirk on her face when Donte scowled at her.

"Shut up!" Brotherhood Envy yelled at me. "Shut up before I kill you!"

"Go ahead and try. We might as well fight now, because I won't be helping any of you anytime soon you're all just angry freaks." That did it he ran at me from across the room and fired a punch. I tightened my stance and brought my arm up to meet it. I blocked him again but the 3ed time he hit me in the stomach and I slid back a few steps. I lashed out at him wielding my long nails. He leaped back dogging it and then he swung another punch but I ducked to the side and it missed.

"STOP," Father bellowed his voice echoed loudly across the empty room. Envy leaped a few steps back on command and I stopped for a second startled out of my fighting instincts. Father said. "We can't kill her yet Envy, we need her for now." Envy sent a last glare at me and turned away. I growled and spun back to face Donte and Father. But Father was a foot away from me I staggered surprised. He said to me. "It seems you won't cooperate."

"Great observation Dr obvious," I mentioned "What's next, the sky is blue?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Envy yelled I turned and growled at him but Father ignored us both and Donte waved for Envy not to interfere. His eyes scanned mine and I glared back. He must have found whatever answer he needed because he returned to Donte and said.

"She will do it, she will suffice."

"And the friend," Donte asked

"I'm unsure but we can use her for your purposes."

"Stop talking about us like we're not here!" I yelled to them. They both turned to us at the same time like robots or zombies from a horror movie so much so Breeze and I actually recoiled. I paused but then demanded.

"Tell us where Amanda is."

"She's not dead, if that's what you mean." Lust said getting tired of us continually asking.

"But where is she?" Breeze asked

"She's alive that's all you need to know." Dante said with edge in her voice. I growled angrily. But before I could say anything Father said.

"Perhaps these two need some time to understand the situation." Dante glared at us with pure hate then nodded and said.

"That would be best."

"We're not going anywhere." I said sternly stomping my foot. "Not till you tell us where Amanda is." Dante waved her hand lazily and the homunculi began to encompass us breeze was still so enraged about Amanda that she glared and growled at all of them not budging from my side. (I felt so proud my friend was backing me up.) The homunculi began to threaten us but no matter what they said I stood there waiting for them to tell us where Amanda was.

"Where's Amanda?" Breeze said stubbornly.

"You're such a pain," Brotherhood sloth said. "She is in a room down the hallway, now come on." I exchanged looks with Breeze deciding if we should go. But then again, when it boiled down to it, what choice did we have?


	4. a daring escape that didn't work as plan

Chapter 4  
>A daring escape that didn't work as planned<p>

(April's view) Breeze and I had no choice and we followed them back down the hallway to the same room we had been in,but I noticed one of the rooms we passed had a light on, and I took a mental note. We entered an empty room and as they left I heard the *click* of the lock. As soon as they were gone I slammed my fist into the wall hard with an angry thud. I gritted my teeth and pulled in my hand. Again, I was reckless it scraped up my hand and stung horribly do to my extremely dry skin. Also my side was bruised and sore from my angry outburst fighting Envy. I ignored all the pain though and walked over to Breeze who was staring at me with an expression of pity. 'This is entirely my fault' I thought. 'If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be in this predicament'. I rubbed my bleeding hand and said,

"How do you suppose we get out?"

She shook her head. "I don't know… I wish we could do alchemy like Ed, so then we could make a hole in the wall and run." She looked down in thought for a second then exchanged shocked excited expressions. We had seen the truth, and in Conquer of Shamballa people from our world who never could have used alchemy were able to use strong alchemy because they passed through the gate. The homunculi wouldn't know that because they never saw the show or the movie, but if they don't want us as sacrifices for the use of alchemy what do they want us for?

"Let's try." I said determined. I walked over to the door and clapped my hands. The sound amplified in our suspense filled silence. I brought my hands down on the door and a bright blue light flooded the room as the door turned into a hole in the wall. But the light filled the hallway and I realized I risked us being found as well as a chance to escape.

"What are you thinking doing it on the wall they can see? The light will tell them we are using alchemy!" Breeze yelled at me.

"I know, and stop screaming, you'll warn them more! Just run for it!" we dashed out into the hallway and raced down the hall, turning random corners and darting down hallways.

"It came from over here!" I heard a voice yell from a few hallways behind us.

"This way." I said to Breeze. It might have seemed like the hallways were random but I was actually leading us to Amanda, I hoped. I turned a corner I was in front of Breeze leading the way. I turned my head to make sure she was still behind me. She had stopped and was sliding back trying to run the other way, but I slammed into something, something big. I fell backwards and landed on my back. I closed my eyes gritting my teeth. I looked up and saw brotherhood envy transformed into his true form. I growled and thought snap. I rushed to my feet and jumped back out of the way as he tried to paw me.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, but I had already broken into a run and was following Breeze when I called back to him.

"Sorry but I can't stand your ugly face it's making me sick." I made a face like I smelled something terrible.

"Brat!" he called after me, and we ran down the hallway with him chasing us. Fortunately he was a bit too big and had to slow down to get around turns and had to squat to get through some places where the ceiling lowered. Breeze ran straight when we hit a turn but I yelled at her.

"Go left you have to," she back pedaled a few steps but trusted me enough to slow her speed and follow me. I made a few more turned guessing how to take a second alternative route to Amanda. Then I finally saw the door. I slid to a stop and flung it open.

"What are you doing?" Breeze asked panicked beginning to slow to a stop for me.

"No keep running," I told her, "I'll be fine!" breeze didn't hesitate and kept running. I darted into the room and saw a shocked Amanda. Her face went happy and she stood to greet me.

"No time." I said quickly and grabbed her by the arm and we ran out into the hallway she stumbled around behind me, unsure of what was happening. Until she saw Envy, she didn't know it was envy, she thought some huge ugly monster had broken lose… actually that's right. The three of us kept running, but the other homunculi had caught up and were beside Envy, and they were slowly closing the space between us. I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, something small I was missing. Then we saw the door.

"GO, Hurry up!" I yelled to Breeze and Amanda, renewed alarm in my voice. I used my strength to give Amanda a shove, and a good burst of speed, she and Amanda were out the door just as Fuhrer Bradley, pride and Fuhrer Bradley wrath dashed out at super speed from a corner close to the door. I was lucky enough to slam the door shut before they got the chance to go outside. They had been hiding and waiting. Breeze, Amanda and I thought we were running but really the homunculi were herding us toward the trap. I tried to dash down the hallway to my left but Bradley Wrath was too fast and he grabbed me.

"Let go of me you big oaf!" I yelled as I kicked and tried to break free of his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere." Lust said as she lengthened her nails. I growled and kicked, trying to escape his grasp, but I was off the ground and couldn't break free. I heard the door open and some of the homunculi went to go outside. I grabbed at the eye patch the Fuhrer was wearing and yanked it off, angering him at my persistence.

"Settle down runt, or you'll regret It." he shifted his arms and I took the opportunity to break free. I dashed through the unsuspecting homunculi, using my claws to shove them out of my way I made it to the door and slammed it behind me, before any of them had the chance to go looking for my friends. I couldn't see Breeze or Amanda then I saw something black from the corner of my eye and I saw greed #1 and greed #2 fully enclosed in their shield. The Fuhrer ran out right behind me and attacked greed but greed #2 blocked it while I felt greed #1 hit me hard in the back of my head with his shield encased hand to knock me out.


	5. Out of one frying pan and into another

Chapter 5  
>Out of one frying pan and into another<p>

(April's view) I awoke and was sitting on the floor propped up against a wall. My head hurt miserably. I groaned and tried to raise my arm and I came to instant attention. My arms were tied with really thick rope, in several places. They were tied just under my shoulders and around the wrists, so tight I couldn't move them from my sides. My legs were tied as well around the ankles, and above my knee. I could barely move at all. I looked around there was a large wooden crate beside me that I couldn't see around, and the door must have been on that side of the room because I didn't see one in my view. I blinked hard trying to stop my headache.

"Awake at last." Someone said. I looked up and sitting on the crate was one of the greed's.

"About time, feels like I've been waiting forever." For a second I stared at him still groggy from sleep before the situation really settled in my mind.

"What happened?" I asked fighting off my headache. Then I remembered. "I told you, you were on our side." With a grin, He covered his hand with his shield and hit my head, glaring. "Ouch, give it a rest." A chibi bump appeared on my head. "I was just pointing out the facts."

"Facts, hm?" he asked, "have you seen yourself?" then I remembered I was tied up. "Would someone on your side hold you prisoner?"

"Jerk," I muttered then I realized it. "Where's Breeze and Amanda!" I looked around desperately throwing my weight around to sit up straighter.

"Yea we couldn't get them you're the only one who escaped."

"WHAT!" I screamed, "I'm going to go back I have to save them!" he laughed and I looked up to glare at him. "What's so funny?" I growled "Did you look in the mirror?" I chuckled to myself and he hit me on the head again. I gritted my teeth and glared at him as a second chibi bump appeared.

He said, "Stupid, they're right here." He gestured to the other side of the crate. I threw my weight forward and crawled around the crate to see Amanda and Breeze tied up and asleep, but safe. I didn't see any physical damage at least. I leaned back against the wall my legs pulled awkwardly to the side so I could sit. I also realized a second door in the room, one leading out the back.  
>"After we got out of there I brought you three here and I've been waiting for any of you to wake up, congratulations you recovered from unconsciousness first." I sent him a slight glare and the two of us entered a silence, until I glanced around again.<p>

"Greed."

"What?"

"I'm awake, you can untie me now?"

"And why would I do that?" I let out a frustrated growl and thought 'great out of one frying pan and into another'.

"Ag." I heard someone say, followed by the sound of feet shuffling. My head shot up like a bullet and I saw Amanda and Breeze groan and wake up. "Where are we?" Breeze said still half asleep. The realization that she was tied up hit her and she let out a gasp. She looked around and saw Greed and I watching them. I looked happy they had woken up. Greed….he looked indifferent, which we both knew he was.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked we all ignored her. I tried to slip my hand out of the rope but it was too tight. Even I didn't understand Greed's motive for this. Greed stood up from the crate as the door opened it was Marta. I felt so wow every time I saw someone cool from the animes the feeling of being in an anime will never get old. Greed said.

"You will watch them now right?" Marta nodded.

"And you two are doing this because?"

"Because you three are annoying little brats who we need to keep an eye on. Now shut up" greed said sharply, and walked from the room. Marta took her seat on top of the crate so she could see all of us.

"Why is he so upset?" Amanda asked.

"Don't take it serenely," Marta said, "He can be nice sometimes, when he wants to be; after all he saved me and the other chimeras from torture and experiments. I'm sure he probably saved you for some selfish reason or another, but it's better than being held captive by them."

I had to admit she had a point, but then again we weren't bound so tight I had trouble moving, but I guess if they had known we could use alchemy it would have been a lot worse. I relaxed leaning back against the wall thinking how I would get out of this.

"HEY!" there was a gunfire and a loud thump following. My eyes shot open and I gasped everyone in the room had froze except Marta who was peeking out the door she jumped back as a worried greed ran inside with the other chimeras. He said,

"It's the military and they have guns. Although they can't hurt me, you all need to get out and go. Greed is holding them off." I smiled slyly that's what he gets for tying us up. Now I get to go with mustang, Ed, and Hawkeye. I was about to go through a whole list of people happily when he said. "I'm pretty sure I saw King Bradley if anyone wants to stay." There went that plan. He hardened his hand into a talon and cut our ropes. Breeze Amanda and I instantly began rubbing our skin where the ropes had dug in and almost cut some circulation off. We all began running out the back door and into a system of hallways. It was like a maze. I kept glancing around; I had a feeling about this place about what's happening. Eventually Breeze and I had slowed to a stop.  
>"Hey Breeze, don't you recognize this place? It seems familiar." She nodded and said.<br>"It looks like the place where-" but she didn't finish, there was the boom of a gun and Greed and Marta shouted to us Move it or lose it. They didn't need to tell us that, the gunfire had sent us running. After a while we reached outdoors and Breeze Amanda and I took in large gulps of the remarkably fresh air and we realized it had been extremely stuffy in there. More gunshots sounded.

"They're getting closer" Marta said. I looked around, it was dark and we were hidden in the darkness but I could make out the shapes of normal military officers on the other side of the building. And was that…. I recognized that blond haired red patch any day of the week. I waved Breeze and Amanda over I saw Breeze's eyes flare when she saw it and Amanda stared in confusion. I made a mental note to tell her about the anime as soon as we were safe. I walked really close to Breeze and whispered.

"Want to make a run for it? I'm pretty sure that with the military so close even greed won't chase us too hard." She nodded silently I grabbed Amanda's hand and squeezed it two times. She looked up at me and I nodded.

"NOW!" I shouted and Breeze Amanda and I took off running toward the men in uniforms.

"Get back here!" Greed shouted as he made a grab for me. Breeze and Amanda dashed ahead but Greed managed to grab me by the back collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"April!" Breeze stopped in her tracks and turned to me yelling my name.

"Get going!" I commanded. I began kicking and struggling against the hand holding me. He slammed his hand covered with the shield on my head sending a strong pain through my skull that seemed to travel through my body. Then he pulled back his fist and hit me in my side with extreme force. He dropped me and I fell to the ground the mix of the attacks knocked the breath out of me and it still surprised me that compared to an anime character in a fight I was just like a little kid. I turned to look at every one my whole body was now sore and moving was a pain.

"That'll teach ya brat." Greed said I got to my feet staggering when I was finally able to get my balance I said,

"Sorry, but I guess I'm learning impaired." I clenched my teeth and ran at him I jumped and delivered a two footed flying kick on his chest that he didn't cover with the shield. I was able to deliver the attack with such force that he stumbled back and I managed to land on my feet, but my back was still bruised and refused to let me move it again. I stayed there with my back arched unable to move. I couldn't remember his name at the moment but the alligator chimera hit hit me and sent me rolling to the ground, I landed on my back unable to move. Greed moved toward me to attack me again but just as he reached me Breeze charged him and shoved him away from me as hard as she could.

"YOU FOOL RUN!" I yelled to her. Greed lunged for her trying to grab her. But Breeze jumped back out of reach. She realized none of us were going to win against a homunculus if we waited out the whole fight and she glanced at me before she ran, grabbing Amanda by the arm and fleeing taking refuge in the crowd of soldiers.


	6. Central

Chapter 6

Central

I do not own FMA

I breathed a sigh of relief then saw greed turn and start moving toward me. I took a breath and with every drop of strength I had I rolled out of the way before he could grab me. Greed yelled at me,

"In case you've forgotten the furor is over there and he knows you all escape you just sent them to the others!"

"No," I corrected "I just sent them to Ed and Al." just then a small red dot and a big suite of armor came running at us. The small one lunged at Greed and Greed blocked with his shield. The large armor picked me up gently and carried me to safety. I have to admit greed was pretty fly for a homunculi but he was a huge jerk that I didn't want to spend any more time with. Once I knew I was safe with Al I allowed my exhaustion to catch up with me and I fell asleep. When I awoke I was on a bed. And I shot to a sitting position. Where was I what happened? I looked around and saw Breeze, Amanda, Ed and Al staring at me concern on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Amanda blurted out. I stared at them digesting where I was, what must have happened and the relief filled fact Breeze and Amanda were ok. I smiled and nodded. Breeze didn't say anything but kept glancing at me. I couldn't tell her expression but she seemed deep in thought. I tried to get up but I was sore. Al jumped out and motioned for me to stay seated.

"I'm fine Al thank you." Al didn't freak out when I said that so I assumed Breeze told him about the show. I stayed in the sitting position for a while and we all talked back and forth.

"I'm so glad you're ok; don't scare me like that ok?" Amanda said. I gave her a reassuring smile that she returned. Breeze gave me a forced smile and then looked down at her lap again. I tilted my head in wonder but I assumed she was homesick. Then the door opened and a man with dark black hair and a woman with blond hair both of them were wearing military uniforms walked into the room. I smiled brightly at them. In my head alarms went off. MUSTANG, HAWKEYE, MUSTANG, HAWKEYE! But I managed a calm face and said good morning.

"So you're awake," Mustang observed.

"Of course she is cornel obvious," Ed said snidely. Mustang shot him a glare his onyx eye meeting Ed's golden ones. Then he turned back to be trying his best to be in a good mood. He was probably happy to get out of some paper work.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better," I replied

"That's good you took quite a beating." Thanks for the encouragement I thought. A small chibi sweat drop appearing. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off as I heard Amanda whisper to Breeze.

"Who is he?" Breeze replied.

"Later" and I went back to listening to mustang.

"We have a couple of questions for you." Of course I thought. He needed us to go to central they insisted I stayed here to wait for their return but I refused eventually with everyone's help I got out of bed and Al carried me to central. I told him I was fine but when I tried to walk I would stumble so to make it easier I just let him carry me. Once we were in mustang's office he asked Breeze Amanda and I a bunch of questions. Amanda couldn't answer because she was still confused. But Breeze and I explained the world thing we 'accidently' left out the part about it being a show. Turns out she told Ed and Al we just knew a lot about the state alchemists. Breeze actually stayed pretty quite I did most of the explaining. She just nodded and grunted at appropriate times. When it was over I practiced walking with Hawkeye supporting me while Ed and Al ran to mess hall to bring us back food. I collapsed into a chair and sunk my teeth into a ham turkey and lettuce sandwich as we all ate in silence. I realized that had been my first meal since school lunch the day we were kidnapped, that might have something to do with why it tasted so good. We ate in silence but that was disturbed when certain sparkly buff state alchemist burst in, you know who I am talking about.

"Ah Edward Elric so nice to see you alive!" he bellowed and grabbed him up in a hug.

"AH MAJOR NO AL HELP!" Ed cried out as he was crushed under arm strong's powerful hug. Mustang began giggling like a school girl. After a minuet he put Ed down and turned to us, we all began anime sweating and he asked.

"And who is this? I haven't seen you three around," I extended my hand slowly and said shakily.

"I-I'm April and these are my friends,"

"They have run into some trouble with the homunculi," Mustang explained

"You poor things," Armstrong exclaimed "how terrible for you to endure such a fate!" he began to try to hug us and the three of us fell over each other to get away but Hawkeye fired her gun and everyone went still and silent.

"Major the girls were eating they need to regain their strength please let them Finnish." Everything was quite a while but after a while furor Bradley walked in. I chocked on lettuce and stared up at him alarm in my eyes. Breeze showed her shock and Amanda nerves still unsure. I was about to tell Ed, Mustang and them who he really was but Bradley sent a glare at me that made me keep my mouth shut. I realized they didn't know he was a homunculus and he was in charge of the military so he had us right where he wanted. I slumped down in my chair as he smiled and turned to Amanda, Breeze and I.

"Nice to meet you, I am Furor king Bradley and who might you be?" Amanda was about to say something but in order to protect her I kicked her under the table. She got the message.

"I'm Breeze, and these are my friends Amanda and April." She was so convincing with her acting I almost believed she was meeting him for the first time. He looked at me and reached out his hand for me to shake smiling all the while. I glared at him and shook it like he was infected with leprosy.

"Why are these 3 young girls here in central cornel?" he asked Mustang. Mustang didn't answer quickly enough and Ed responded.

"They seem to be from somewhere else we are still trying to figure that out but they were brought here by homunculi."

"Homunculi, Aren't they a taboo to make?" he asked Mustang nodded. "Do they need a place to stay while they are in this world, because my home is large enough my wife and I would be happy to have them over? I'm sure they need a rest and Selim would be happy to have someone to play with." On the last line I shivered thinking of Selim "playing" with someone that tormented little kid. What was the homunculi way of "playing"? At that instant I glanced at the shadows making sure I didn't see any of his eyes.

"Thank you sir that would be great," Mustang responded my heart dropped. "Bring them back tomorrow so I can finish questioning them thank you sir."

"It just so happens I am on my way home for today come on girls." Breeze and I exchanged glances then I gave Amanda a reassuring smile saying we would make it. We went outside and road in the limo to the mansion. His wife, the poor girl had no clue she was married to an evil monster and her kid was an evil monster to, she showed us to our rooms and introduced us to Selim who acted happy like he never met us before. They wanted us all to have different rooms but we demanded the triple sized guest room, reasoning this place was to new and we only knew each other. But of course we got separated in the HUGE palace and I found myself alone and on my way to explain the show to Amanda. I just started walking down a long hallway when I heard a voice from behind.

"Hello April." A small voice hissed behind me. I froze that voice sent shivers running through me.

"Hello Selim," I responded calmly swallowing my temper and fear. I felt it then, the black hands that stretched from his darkness the shadows. They slithered up my arms and all around my body. I breathed slowly trying to stay calm.

"I promised 'mom' that we would play." My heart dropped as black walls formed around me. More black hands grabbed me sliding around my body. I stiffened and waited for a chance to escape. "Where are you going?" he asked me, when I didn't answer he guessed right. "You were going to tell Amanda all about us weren't you? Don't deny it the look on your face tells me everything."

"Yes," I answered aware of the danger. "I was in fact going to tell her, I still am actually. She doesn't deserve to be left in the dark." I tried to take a step forward but the thin strong arms held me back. He let out a chuckle he was enjoying this and that made me sick.

"Oh really, I don't think you are going to tell her anything. Not who we are what we are. If she tries to resist us and goes in too deep well, just remember we only need one sacrifice and we can make you watch as you become the only sacrifice." I sucked in a breath he as he said, "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" the black hands grabbed my head and forced it to shake yes. "Good, you're also not going to tell the military about 'Daddy' Bradley. Are you?" again I was forced to agree but I tried to break free and shook my head vigorously but was over powered again. He chuckled and said "I don't think anyone has ever tried to break free from me like this I rarely ever get resistance. Your pride could very well be your undoing." One of the hands ran across my cheek and down my neck cutting the necklace I was wearing the silver heart fell and landed inside my shirt I ignored it focusing more on Selim and not getting killed by him. "Don't worry you're not the only one I've talked to. I've confronted the other one."

"Breeze," I muttered softly to myself worry and fear creeping into my voice, "Leave her and Amanda alone. I-I'll do anything."

"Don't double cross me April because I can always watch you. I am in the shadows, the dark, I am in everything you fear and I can always find you."

I went to my bed room and I lied down in the bed exhausted after the day's events. The bed was large fresh and comforting, pulling me in with the safe feeling it offered, the memories of home. I put my head down against the pillow closing my eyes as I let out a breath. when I opened my eyes I saw a eye in the shadows only inches away from me even this bed the large soft, misleading bed wasn't safe, but in this house there is no place that is.


	7. Safety?

Chapter 7

Safety?  
>I do not own FMA if I did Hughes wouldn't have died. :'( RIP anyway I like this chapter it keeps even me on edge hope you enjoy please R&amp;R thank you my amazing Beta *gives cyber cookie*<p>

When I awoke I found my necklace lying beside me. I lifted it up and tried to put it on but it was no use, the clip was broken. I remembered when Breeze had given me that necklace it was a silver heart and had sparkly diamond looking stones embedded in it. She got it for me a few weeks after we became friends and it was my birthday. It had been with me through thick and thin. I tried to latch it back together but it wouldn't work so I slid it in my pocket giving up. Then the door opened and in came Breeze and Amanda. They didn't look hurt they actually looked as if they healed a bit.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda asked still worried about the results of the fight I had with greed.

"Better I'm not sore anymore." She smiled happily and we began to walk out the door. Our time here was up we could go back to central HQ. We arrived and I was so relieved when the furor left us alone with Ed, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye. They asked us a few questions but we told them the truth refusing to tell them what happens in the show because it would ruin it and throw everything out of whack and our knowledge would be useless. After a while Ed, Al, and mustang decided we needed some place the homunculi couldn't find us. Someplace rural, unheard of and somewhere quiet. So we went to Risembool. The train ride was BORING! I can't understand how Ed and Al sit through so many of them. Ed fell asleep resting on the window sill Al just sat there looking out the window and Breeze Amanda and I were reduced to hand games, such as rock paper scissors and when Ed awoke he played. But when anyone beat him he would say how he could transmute the rock into a blade and cut the paper and went into scientific speeches which we didn't understand so we used the skill we learned at school, zoning out. Then Ed got annoyed and left us alone. Finally we arrived at the Rockbell house and Winry nearly killed Ed for expecting so much and not calling or keeping up with his automail. But we were welcomed in after it was explained we needed a safe house.

Days went by, each dragging into an endless mist of boredom. Ed and Al would take a walk around Risembool watching for danger, while Pinako and Winry would make stew. Then one night Amanda came up to me and asked,

"April….can you tell me about the show?" Breeze, Amanda and I were the only people in the room so it was safe to talk about. Breeze hadn't been talking much she was homesick and it was making her a little depressed.

"Sure," I answered, "Well, the people who kidnapped us were the bad guys, homunculi is what they are called. They aren't human they are monsters, there are seven of them; Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride."

"They are named after the seven sins." She stated and I nodded.

"Each of them has a power or something that represents their sin. Greed wants everything so he has the ultimate shield made of carbon, which is also referred to as black diamond. Envy can transform so he can imitate anyone but can't actually BE that person. Lust...well, I'm not going there. Gluttony is self explanatory and so on so forth." She nodded understanding. Breeze glanced up at us but stayed silent as I explained the rest of the show, about Ed and Al, the gate, the truth, the two versions, and about the adventures.

I finished explaining everything after an hour or so because I give really detailed summaries.  
>"I understand." Amanda said smiling. She was happy just to know what was going on. After that Breeze disappeared on a walk to break her boredom only to return an hour later when a storm started. I sat beside Ed staring out the window while Amanda was talking to Al and Breeze was in her room sleeping. Then I heard it. <p>

Thump

Thump

It sounded like someone approaching the house. Ed sat up and ushered the Winery into the upstairs bedrooms out of sight and out of harm's way. Breeze, Amanda, Ed, Al, and I readied ourselves and opened the door. Something was wrong, the air wasn't right. The second we opened the door Lust's spear shot at us, missing our heads and carving into the door. A couple other homunculi (like anime wrath) appeared I stood defensively in front of Amanda and Breeze, trying to shield them if anything where to come at us.

"Run!" Ed yelled. "Go out the back and run!" we all turned to run back inside but Lust's spear shot at us aimed right at Amanda.

"Watch out!" Al yelled and jumped in front of her protecting her. He ushered us inside the house and Winery came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked worried.

"Go upstairs hide!" I ordered she looked at us all scared. Amanda grabbed her arm and went upstairs leading her while she did Breeze said to me.

(Please listen to the song moral sin while you read the rest of the chapter. It's from FMA)

"Come on, she'll catch up, we don't have much time!" She grabbed my arm and we ran to the back yard. We both froze at the sight. One Lust, both Envies, both gluttonies, and both Sloths were waiting for us. I glanced around and took a step back. I turned to Breeze and told her,

"Go! Run while there's still time!" when she didn't move I grabbed her arm and tried to force her back into the house but she didn't budge. I stopped and stared at her scanning her eyes. But they were icy and frosted over. She jerked her arm hard and shoved me backwards, away from her, towards the homunculi. I stumbled but my foot caught slick mug and I fell on my butt. "Breeze wait stop! What are you doing!" I shouted to her. The homunculi, all watching, some were smiling and some were smirking. Breeze looked at me her face expressionless.

"I'm sick of waiting in your shadow." She said curtly. I stared at her in surprise. "Everything I do you do better. Alchemy, school, fighting, singing, grades. I'm sick of being known as April's friend." The homunculi began to slowly approach me, ready to take me.

I stared up at Breeze in complete shock. I was aware of the homunculi closing in around me but I was too dazed to move. This can't be true it can't, be happening! The cold rain pounded against me, chilling me to the bone.

I looked at Breeze's eyes the place that always offered warm comfort and shelter now only showed pure cold hate. Breeze betrayed me. How could this be? I thought she was different, I didn't know she was just like them. My mind raced my thoughts became jumbled thinking between the past and the present. I sat there unable to move, unable to fight; I had lost my will to do anything in this moment of hurt.

"Breeze," Amanda started, "What's going on?" she had just walked out from the house and was shocked to find me on the ground surrounded. Amanda once again sounded confused. Deep down she knew what was happening but she didn't want to believe it.

"Amanda." Breeze said trying to sound normal her voice was no longer filled with hate. "This isn't what it looks like. She has been lying to you." I looked up at them and Amanda took a step away from both of us. "She wasn't telling you the truth about the show. Father and Dante are the good guys, but April likes the bad guys Ed, Al, and Mustang."

"THAT'S A LIE!" I shouted, "Amanda, I would never lie to you, Breeze is lying! The story I told you was the truth Father and Dante are evil, the homunculi are evil, and Breeze is a traitor she's evil now!"

"But you agreed with her when she told me the story." Amanda pointed out.

"No, I didn't." Breeze responded, "I stayed quiet; I didn't want to lie to you."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because April threatened me, she said if I told you there would be trouble."

"NO! That's a lie! It's all a lie!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks but they were unnoticeable in the rain. "Amanda I would never lie to you, have to believe me!" I looked up at Amanda my eyes showed my pleading, my hurt, my sorrow. Amanda looked back at Breeze and Breeze said.

"What reason would I have to lie? Breeze, you have known me since we were kids. Are you going to believe her, someone we just met this year, or me, your own flesh and blood? Amanda, I'm only doing what has to be done, she needs to be brought to justice, she needs to see the light." Amanda took one last look at me and spoke barely above a whisper,

"I'm sorry April." My heart dropped and I fell into a daze. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't, think. I was soaked to the bone and I felt as if I weighed a thousand pounds, too heavy to move. I could feel the two new stab wounds in my back as if I had been struck twice with a sword. Just then Ed and Al came running out from around the house. They looked at Breeze and Amanda then at me sitting on the ground surrounded my homunculi.

"What's going on?" Ed demanded.

"Oh, Ed, we aren't staying here any longer." Breeze said, "As you can see, we have to go." My mind was still racing and I was still too dazed to move. But I felt the homunculi grab me and snapped out of it. I began to resist and struggle.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, but couldn't break free. I was lifted into the air still kicking and screaming. Ed's face twisted into a scowl and he let out a battle cry as he ran to free me, But Breeze jumped in front of him and clapped her hands touching the ground making a large stone wall jump up between them. Ed broke through it, but I was already being carried off still struggling. Breeze quickly caught up and they managed to lose Ed and Al in the chase. Amanda kept glancing at me. I looked hurt. Not physically, but she knew once again I had been back-stabbed.

"It has to be done," Breeze said soothingly to her, "She won't resist long, eventually she will see this is what's right." Amanda nodded slowly then looked at me watching them glaring. I made eye contact with her for a second and shook my head no then turned away. I was no longer fighting; I had nothing to fight for.


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8

Secrets

It's not nice to keep secrets. I do not own FMA in anyway shape or form. And I

want to thank Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon for being an awesome beta and an

awesome FF friend.

After I don't know how long we arrived back at the homunculi hideout. After

all that work, I thought, I'm back to square one. No negative square one, more

like negative square nine. My friends were gone. One betrayed me the other

thought I was an evil lair. I sat there in that same small room where we had

entered this world. I just sat on the bed against the corner where no one

could sneak up behind me and I had clear view of the door. My hands where

bound mind reeling still trying to grasp the concept of Breeze's betrayal.

What was going to happen now to Breeze Amanda and me? Suddenly I heard

footsteps and looked up to see Amanda open the door worry on her face.

"April?" she asked taking a step into the room, concern in her voice. "Are you

okay?"

"Besides my reopened scars," I said bitterly. "I'm fine." I turned away and

stared at the wall.

"April, I'm sorry but Breeze said-"

"BREEZE LIED AMANDA! Breeze lied..." I yelled calming down on the last part.

Amanda was taken aback by my anger.

"Breeze only wants what's best." Amanda said

I sighed and said, "Amanda, I need to tell you something, if you cooperate

with the homunculi and Breeze many, people will lose their lives, innocent

people who deserve to live." Amanda looked at me and took a step back staring

at me she said.

"I'm sorry but I've known Breeze longer then I've known you, she wouldn't lie

to me." She walked out of the room, deep in thought. I looked and assumed my

position in the corner. My mind raced, I didn't have the power to do this on

my own, but I can't sit here and wallow in self pity waiting for a hero. I

began to think of an escape plan. Footsteps approached the door and I looked

up as Breeze walked in. I glared at her, when she first betrayed me I was

overcome with sorrow, but now the fury overwhelmed the sadness and I clenched

my hands into fists. I could see Envy by the door hiding in the hallway

waiting to laugh at my reaction. Breeze glared back at me still fuming about

whatever it was I did to deserve this.

"What do you want?" I snapped putting as much edge into my voice as possible

as I stood up. She didn't answer she just stared at me. "I can't believe you

would put Amanda through this." I said disgust in my voice. "You lied to her,

you're leading her to her death."

"I'm leading her away from you." She hissed the cruelty in her voice the cold

essence made me cringe.

"You're keeping secrets from her."

"She wasn't fortunate enough to see the show like we were, and besides Amanda

will be fine. It's you who needs to watch out."

"I don't care about myself." I said. "What are you going to do? What can you

possibly do to hurt me anymore?"

"You fit their needs. They need a new body for Dante, another sacrifice, and

they need a new Lust. I already suggested greed/ling. "

"So what?" I asked my voice beginning to rise. "You turn me into a homunculus

then what? What do you think they will do to you and Amanda! THEY STILL HAVE

TWO THINGS THEY NEED AND THEY WILL JUST USE YOU TWO FOR THEM!" I started

shaking in anger. "They will kill you after you finish me; I'm not going to

let that happen." Breeze stared angrily at me making eye contact.

"We will be fine. Now fight me."

I was taken aback. "What?"

"Fight me!" Breeze yelled, as she prepared a fighting stance. "I'm going to

prove I can beat you." I looked at her then sat back down on the bed and

leaned against the wall. "What are you doing, get up and fight me!" she

started yelling.

"No." I said calmly.

"Why not?" she asked angrily.

"Because I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to inflict any pain on you

Breeze, I don't care if you're my friend or not you were the closest thing to

one that I've ever had. I'm not going to hurt you and give you something else

to hate me for."

"Fight me!" Breeze demanded stepping closer.

I sat up and bulked out my body showing I was much heavier and more powerful

then she was.

"I'm not going to. I don't care what you say I am not going to be a pawn in

their game." I glanced at Envy and he retreated out of sight hoping to hide

the fact he was spying. Breeze growled and turned on her heal and left the

room the door slamming loudly behind her. I sighed and returned to a

comfortable position. How was I going to escape?

A few hours passed and I just sat there awaiting some action. Then a new

thought crossed my mind what if I do find a way home? What will happen to

Breeze and Amanda? Will they stay here in loathing of me, or will Amanda see

through Breeze and join me? I let out a sigh. But the door opened and I sat up

careful about whoever was entering. It was just a Christmas tree (AKA. Anime

Envy)

"What do you want?" I hissed

"I heard you're not going to fight," he said in a mocking tone, "I guess that

means you gave up already." I got to my feet and said.

"I never said that. I said I wasn't going to fight Breeze I never said

anything about palm trees." I snickered

"Please, you don't stand a chance against me." I laughed, and replied.

"Really? Don't make me get my weed killer. Because I know I could beat you. If

you want a fight I'm not going to back down."

"Fine then it's your funeral." He said

"Not quite, I'll rip those stones out of you one by one."

I glared at him and he smiled and came running at me with a punch. I jumped

backwards onto the bed dodged it. When he swung up at me, I jumped using the

bed springs to propel me higher and I leaped over his head, landing on my feet

on the ground behind him.

"Sucker!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door he left open. He

stared after me in a bit of shock his, face twisted to anger and he ran after

me screaming.

"Stupid brat how dare you! Get back here!" I was out of sight by the time he

got to the door, but I wasn't hard to follow. I wasn't exactly being miss

sneaky. I had my head thrown back laughing, just cackling as I ran, my voice

echoing down the halls. I heard Envy's footsteps, he was quickly closing the

distance between us. I stopped laughing but I kept a grin on my face and I

picked up the pace, focusing only on getting away. I might be a decent fighter

but homunculi are immortal. Maybe I can beat him if I had alchemy, but I

wasn't exactly skilled in that category. I turned down hallway after hallway

not knowing where they led but when I saw sunshine coming from underneath the

door and I went for it. I made it just in time and slammed the door shut right

before Envy got there, where he collided into the wall as I made my way

towards central.

(Breeze's view) I was standing in the throne room with Amanda, Dante, Father

and most of the homunculi (anime envy wasn't there). Trying to convince this

was best for April. But she had recently talked to her and Amanda was starting

to become confused and distrustful again. Just then the large door burst open

and Envy ran in.

"She escaped!" he bellowed his voice echoing off the large room. All the

homunculi turned to him and father yelled,

"You were supposed to watch her!"

"The brat tricked me, it won't happen again."

"This isn't the first time this has happened, Envy." Bradley commented

sharply.

"I said it won't happen again!" Envy shouted almost yelling. I gathered up

whatever authority I might have over them and said.

"We all can discuss this later, Amanda and I are going away now, I need to

explain more of the show to her." She ushered Amanda out of the room and

Amanda looked around at where April had been. I could tell she was still

feeling bad about changing sides. "Amanda-"I began but she cut me off.

"Breeze I have something to tell you." She confessed "I'm sorry I didn't tell

you sooner,"

Time skip (you didn't expect me to reveal the secret so easily did you?)

"Breeze, father wishes to speak with you," Envy grumbled. The homunculi must

have given him a hard time for loosing April…..I can't blame them, Envy is a

loser.

"Sure, whatever." I replied my mind, racing from what Amanda said.

"Count me out." Amanda said stretching and yawning. "I'm going to take a nap."

She left the room and I went to the throne room to make a plan about what to

do next.

Time skip

I looked at the clock Amanda had been napping for a few hours now I wonder if

something was keeping her. I walked to her bedroom and peeked in knocking

gently on the door.

"Amanda." I whispered but my mouth dropped when I realized the room was empty.

The bed was made, not a wrinkle was on it as clearly it hadn't been used all

day. "Amanda!" I cried out, but then my eyes fell on the table and I saw the

note. A few of the homunculi ran in when they heard me scream, wondering if

there was an intruder, they stopped when they saw me looking at the note It

was written neatly in Amanda's cursive.

I'm sorry Breeze,

I know the truth,

and I can't be evil.

Goodbye,

~Amanda

I couldn't move I felt a warm tear run down my face and Envy snickered.

"Humans." I balled my hands into fists I was shaking from what? Anger,

sadness, fear? My emotions were mixed and it could have been anything, I was

hysterical but when he said that I spun on my heal lighting fast and slammed

him in the head with my hard fist.

"Shut. up." I demanded. I was breathing hard and didn't know what to do. I

stormed out of the room and returned to my own where I broke down crying into

my pillow.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 9

Reunion

i do not own FMA *anime teardrop* anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. i have the next few chapters ready so the more reviews i get the faster i will update. :) it's equivelnt exchange. i thank all my faithful readers who have kept interest this long i hope you enjoy it. and if you happen to notice April becomeing Mary sue please mention it maybe i can save her from the evil world of Mary sueness. anyway please R&R.

(April's view) I was running for a long time before I finally decided it was safe enough to stop. After I took a while to catch my breath I realized I was in rush valley. Which made me wonder where I had been when I was kidnapped. There is no way I ran all the way from somewhere around central to rush valley. Was there something I was missing? Did the homunculi have more than one base? I just looked up when I saw a figure in yellow dash across the street. It couldn't be. I gathered what strength I had left and ran after him.

"Ling!" I bellowed just before my breath caught in my throat and I fell forward headfirst tumbling to the ground. My lungs felt like they were going to explode and I laid on the cold ground for a few seconds as my thoughts raced. I was starving, I didn't remember the last time I ate, and I ran who knows how far to get here. My eyelids felt heavy. After all that I've been through I was going to die here, from something so simple. I saw two figures in dark outfits run past me and I heard footsteps approach me ridiculously fast. I could see the hem of a yellow coat beside me.

"Lan Fan, Fu run over to that restaurant and get food and water." I heard a male voice say urgently. He crouched down to get a better look at me. He muttered, "Armstrong sketched her pretty well." Within a minute Lan Fan and Fu were back with supplies and after a while I was back on my feet. I swaggered unbalanced a little lightheaded from almost blacking out.

"Are you okay, miss?" Fu asked I nodded I didn't trust myself to talk. They might have saved my life but, I was still dizzy and uneasy.

"Are you April?" Ling asked, I turned to face him and nodded. "Ed and Al have been searching for you." He confided.

"Where are they?" I croaked, but I swayed I managed to stop myself from falling by leaning against the wall of a building.

"They are in central we, were told to be on the lookout if we see you and bring you back." They bought me tickets for a train to central and we boarded. Fu was stationed on the roof for a while keeping watch over the prince. I sat alone on a beach we had taken the very last car because it was empty. Ling sat alone a couple rows ahead of me on the opposite side of the car, while Lan fan sat a few benches directly ahead of me. Most of the ride was spent staring out the window. I was conflicted what was I to do? What if I ran into Breeze and Amanda again? I can't fight her no matter what. I became aware of someone standing over me, I looked up and saw Ling.

"May I sit here?" he asked just to be polite, which I found hard to believe. I moved closer to the window to make room and he sat down.

"Ed and Al were wondering what happened, they only had a few guesses but I want to know what really happened." I looked at him the subject made me feel depressed.

"It's complicated," I muttered trying to get him to drop the topic, "Breeze is like my past friends and Amanda is a bit confused but I refuse to believe this. Sure we had our ups and downs but nothing like this."

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like explaining it more than once…can you please wait until we get to central?"

"I was never the kind to wait, but sure…Ed mentioned something about a show he said Al over heard you and your friends talking about something." It felt like he stabbed me with his sword, my friends? Were they really friends? "I want to know if it's true, do you really know what's going to happen?" I hesitated before I answered,

"It's true I know what will happen but I don't know how much it applies now. Breeze no doubt told them everything and they may or may not find a new plan. But yes I have a good idea what will happen." There was a moment of silence and I felt dread for how I would reply to his next question.

"So you know the key to immortality?" I nodded my head, "what is it?"

"…I'm sorry Ling, I can't tell you. If I tell you, it may change the story line even more and if so, I might not have any clue what will happen…at least this way I can be a secret weapon of some sort." He didn't say anything he looked at me irritated and walked back to his seat. I leaned against the wall depressed again. It felt like forever before the train reached central, but it did, and I followed Ling to where I was to meet Ed and Al. When Ed and Al came into view, my mood lightened as they ran to me a mixture of relief and concern on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked

"Where's Breeze?" Al asked me. I didn't respond I began to shiver and tremble, I didn't want to explain.

"Something happened, Breeze won't be coming back." The gaze they gave me pressed for details and I said. "Can this wait until we're someplace safe?" they nodded and we headed to HQ. When we finally reached HQ, we all sat in Mustangs office. (Ed, Al, Ling, Fu, Lan Fan, Mustang, and Hawkeye)

"What happened?" where the first words out of Mustangs mouth. I felt that I had denied them information long enough and explained everything. There was a long moment of silence after I finished but Al broke it by saying,

"I'm so sorry." I took a deep breath after I had explained it; it felt like my mind was cleared of a fog, like a weight was lifted from my chest. It wasn't ** me anymore. I remembered a few of my past betrayals and thought this is the biggest, but it's no different. Relating the two different things seemed to calm me and made it easier on me to deal with. I took on a blank unreadable expression and looked at them.

"Thank you Al." I realized Ed was angry infuriated by the news.

"How could they?" he muttered under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Hawkeye asked, "did you tell the homunculi anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking. No I didn't tell them anything." We all looked out the window it was getting late and we decided to go home for the night. I was to go with Ed and Al and stay at a hotel, but as we were leaving Mustang pulled me away. His onyx eyes staring deeply and intently into mine as if he was searching for something in my lifeless, expressionless emerald green eyes and he asked,

"I understand you won't want to look this far but what are you planning to do next time you see Breeze?" it felt like a lightning bolt hit me screaming Idiot and I had no answer. "You can't just ignore this, Breeze is an enemy now, we have to take her down."

"…I won't fight her." I stated flatly. He glared at me but I glared back, our eyes never breaking contact.

"You need to fight her, it's the only way she'll stop." He pressed, but I stood my ground.

"No." I said again.

"If you don't have the guts to fight her, I will." My eyes widened in horror at the thought of Mustang flaming Breeze.

"NO!" I screamed a note of pleading in my voice.

"Then you better fight her. If I ever see you refuse to fight I will take matters into my own hands." He turned and walked away leaving me to followed Ed and Al. I pondered my resolve for a while, I didn't want to fight Breeze, but if I didn't Mustang might kill her… for Breeze's sake I would have to except her challenge. The next day came, the sun was shining and I woke up refreshed. After Ed and I had breakfast we went outside.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"You should know better than I, you saw the show can't you just use that knowledge to take us to the homunculi?" I gave him a (if looks could kill) look and he backed off. We walked down the street but Ling blocked our path. He looked at Ed and said,

"It's time" Ed and Al nodded and I stared confused. Al looked at me and explained,

"Go and stay at the hotel, we will be back to pick you up later." They ran away before I could protest. I screamed after them.,

"Wait, what's going on!" But they were gone. I glanced back at the hotel, but instead ran after the three of them. When they find out they are going to kill me.


	10. Defending

Chapter 10

Defending

Well I finally got another chapter done. I just want to remind everyone I do not own FMA and thank you my magical BETA for not ditching me because I have too many fragments and spelling errors :) any way on with the story please R&R.

I thought 'just a peek at what they are doing and I'll go back.' I followed them with plenty of distance between us. Ed and Al began acting like a traveling circus and I lost sight of Ling. Then I caught a glimpse of him, Fu, and Lan fan on a roof. It looked familiar but I wasn't sure. I crept closer trying to see more. Out of nowhere behind me, Ed was attacked by scar with Winry watching. The realization hit me but not before Gluttony and Bradley came into the picture. Their attention turned to Ling and his guards. Adrenaline pumped through my veins but so did fear and worry. I turned on my heel and headed for the hotel, but Envy stood in my way.

"She told us you would probably be nearby, guess she was right." 'Drat' I thought and clenched my teeth. He had an evil grin plastered across his face and it infuriated me. I tried to run past him but it was useless. "I'm going to take you back to Breeze." My blood stopped and ran cold just for a second before it boiled and something in me snapped.

"Don't you dare mention that lying, bratty, two faced, traitor to me!" I flung myself at him landing a punch right in his face. He was taken off guard by my sudden anger and stumbled back looking baffled. Inside I felt the power rush through me and suddenly I felt bulletproof. I flung another attack he regained himself in time to doge my punch but I quickly countered with a kick to the back of his knee and he faltered. He landed a punch on my face and a low growl escaped my throat and I lunged at him kicking, punching, and clawing furiously. After a minuet he managed to throw me off and I landed on my back a few feet away. Before he could get back on his feet I clapped my hands and brought them down on the floor. Rock hard spikes shot up from the ground running him through. He growled as blood splattered everywhere. He stopped to regenerate I watched catching my breath as the red sparks ran across his body. I could see his wounds healing and he was done while I barely caught my breath. He said,

"Looks like you got over her quickly."

"After so many times you learn to cope,"

"So this has happened to you before?" he snickered, sending a new wave of hate through my body. "I guess it never got this serious." He chuckled to himself and my anger flared again and I flung forward at him. But he didn't lose his cool this time and he countered me. Drat I thought as I tried frantically to regain control of my temper, but that remained out of my reach as he said, "She's not even very useful, I don't understand why you wanted to be her friend." My temper shot out of range and I charged him. But he managed to grab and hold me back. "Why are you so upset when she isn't even on your side?" I struggled and managed to break free and slap his right across the face. A red slap mark in the shape of my hand appeared.

"I don't care whose side she's on!" I screamed as I clapped my hands and brought them down on the concrete making spikes that ran Envy through. Then I clapped again while he regenerated. I grabbed a nearby wall and made a dagger of brick. I swung it at him and with every slash I said one word. "NEVER-INSULT-HER-AGAIN!" he jumped back torn to shreds. As he tried to regenerate, but I wouldn't let him, again I dove at him wielding my dagger, and ripped at him more. He did one of the doge jump twirl things that he always does in the show so I jumped out of the way but he managed to land and knock the weapon from my hand.

"Wow, you're annoying," he growled as he regenerated again.

"Look who's talking," I shot back, as I kicked at him. He tried to tackle me but I was angry and ballistic and managed to jump past ham and still punch him in the side. He pulled back trying to think of how to get ahead of me. I clapped my hands on the ground and made spikes rise and shove through him. Blood splattered and again he jumped back attempting to regenerate.

"Will you give up already?" Envy yelled angrily no doubt counting how many lives he had left.

"What? You mean Breeze didn't tell you? I happen to be pretty merciless when I'm pi**ed." And I charged at him. He transformed into Amanda…Oh I hate Envy. I jumped back unable to in good conciseness attack him. But he came at me and I had no choice. "It's not her. It's not her. It's not her." I chanted to myself. I blocked him and meant to throw a punch but I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Amanda so I pulled back and couldn't finish the attack. Then the weirdest of all things happened. There was another Amanda! She was watching from the side staring in shock. I couldn't tell. Was this a homunculus trick? Was that the other Envy intent on confusing me? Or was it the real Amanda? Envy seemed to notice her to and muttered.

"So that where she ran off to." my eyes lit up and I ran over to Amanda. I stared at her for a long moment then pinched her.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR FREAK!"

"Yay, it's you!" I shrieked as I pulled her into a hug. Then I remembered. She wasn't my friend anymore. I stopped and backed away resembling a puppy that had just been scalded. But then I was surprised when she gave me her I'm sorry look. I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry April. I know now what I did was wrong, Breeze lied, right?" I nodded and pulled her into a hug and replied,

"Yes Amanda, she lied." Then Envy came running at us launching a fist straight on at Amanda. Amanda shirked only to find it never reach her. I jumped in the way and the punch landed right on my cheek the force sending me flying backwards. I got to my feet and wavered a bit but in a dark unwavering tone I spoke

"Don't you dare touch her." and I turned around and flew at him with a vengeance I began ripping him apart life after life then clapped my hands and made another blade of brick and began slicing away his lives. "NEVER-TOUCH-HER!" I screamed finally Envy pulled back to regenerate. We were both panting my eyes were glazed over my knife was worn and it was obvious I was crazed. He had no choice I had taken to many lives and he retreated without another word, disappearing down a nearby ally. "GET BACK HERE COWARD!" I yelled and began to chase him, but Amanda gently grabbed my sleeve telling me it was enough. I took a deep breath and dropped my dagger smiled at her pushing my disheveled hair back into a ponytail I said. "Come on, let's get somewhere safe." And I escorted her back to the hotel.


	11. snack time

Chapter 11

Snack time

Ok even I feel this chapter is boring but I don't know why I can't write well today. I do not own FMA because I do not have a lawyer to say I do. please R&R my Beta hasn't gotten back to me so i will repost the Beta read version later.

I knew that we would never meet Ed and Al again if we went back to the hotel but I didn't want to put Amanda in danger, so I tried something useless.

"Ok Amanda I know you won't like this but you have to go back to the hotel. This is an important scene in the show and I have to help. But you need to wait at the hotel it's too dangerous."

"NO" she demanded. "I won't be the one who always needs protection. I am fine with whatever danger we encounter. Just because I didn't see the show doesn't mean I can't learn." I nodded I couldn't leave her now she would be more into this then ever just to make up for listening to Breeze.

"Ok," I agreed "let's go, but if I tell you to wait somewhere you have to wait. And listen to me and Ed and Al, more than likely me." I tried to think of which path would be safest. Weather we should follow ling and his fight with the homunculi or Ed in his fight with Scar. I sighed I couldn't let Ling, Ed or Al even see me. STEALTH TIME! Amanda and I had to hide in a nearby ally and we waited. The next thing I recognized was Ling run right past us with Lan Fan on his back. I looked away and bit my lip knowing what would happen. But wait Bradley was suppose to follow him…right past us. I grabbed Amanda by the arm and pulled us both back out of the way. Of the way ….but I forgot he can see through walls can't he. He walked to the ally we were hiding in following Ling but stopped and turned looking right at us. Amanda and I were barely breathing. As we were crunched low behind some garbage cans. He stared for a minute and a red glow came from his eye patch and he began to glare right at us. Then he looked back the way Ling came then back at us before he dashed off after Ling.

"He didn't see us." Amanda sighed in relief.

"He saw us alright but apparently we aren't worth his time." I realized Mei Chang coming our way and we didn't bother hiding she didn't know who we were. Carefully without being seen we managed to follow Ed and Al to the train tracks where they captured Gluttony. And that's when Ed saw us when we jumped in the way to get into Hawkeye's car.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked angrily.

"We have bigger things to worry about shrimp. Now let's just get to the safe house. It's not like you have the time to stop the car and kick us out." and we _all_ went to the safe house. Amanda and I sat in Lan Fan's room watching the doctor bandage her bloody stump while the other were discussing what to do with Gluttony.

"Mustang," Gluttony said "Mustang killed Lust, Mustang must die!" and he broke his restraints and opened his belly shooting the light beam out and consuming the entire wall. The house shook and I fell to the floor. Its time, I thought and I grabbed Amanda by the arm and ran to the whole in the wall. They were already getting some people into the car so they wouldn't get into the fight.

"Go on get in." Ed told us. I shook my head no. he growled at me and was about to force us in when Amanda and I took off running into the woods. I was _not_ going to miss this. After we heard the car drive off we went back to find Ed, Al, and Ling.

"It's not our fault if you get hurt." Ling said upset we didn't listen.

"Well you captured Gluttony." A voice said. We all looked over to see a dog with green fur.

"A talking dog!" Al, Ed, and Ling said shocked. But Breeze came into view behind him as he transformed into Envy. Breeze looked over at Amanda and me with a glare. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. I could imagine the heat that was emanating off her, the hate, the rage, the anger.

"What do you want?" Ed asked with a growl.

"Calm down pipsqueak we just came to collect Gluttony." He looked over at Amanda and ma and added. "But as long as we are here we might as well take them back." He looked over at Envy who was running at Ed and Al about to consume them. "NO!" he yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT WHEN HE GOES TO THE FAIR HE CANT RIDE THE RIDES BECAUSE THEY THINK HE IS TO YOUNG!" Ed screamed and tried to tackle Envy. But Envy jumped up into a tree to avoid it. Then he jumped down beside Gluttony who had stopped on command and told him.

"Those 2 are sacrifices you _can't _eat them." Gluttony frowned.

"I can feel the energy you give off, you're not human. Just how many souls are inside you, homunculus?" Ling said snidely and Envy turned to glare at him and responded.

"He's not sacrifice gluttony, you can eat him." Gluttony cheered and ran after Ling both of them turning chibi and running through the woods. Ed snickered and said.

"Did you hear that Al? It would seem they can't hurt us." Ed and Al gave a wicked grin and Ed clapped his hands touching the ground he made a wall arise separating Envy and Ling on one side and Ed, Al, and Gluttony on the other. Breeze, Amanda and I stared in silent awe at the ongoing fight. Then a punch him me in the temple and I rolled down the small hill to Ed, Al and Gluttony. Breeze walked after me and Amanda following but lingering behind us both.

"Fight me." Breeze demanded sternly. I sighed and told her.

"I promised Mustang I'd fight you." She smiled but then growled when I said. "But Mustang isn't here right now. I will _not _fight you." She ran at me and I jumped back and got a peek at Ling and Envy just as Ling kicked dirt into Envy's eye, cut off one of his arms and shoved him back. In the anime when I saw that I knew I was a Ling fan. I turned back to Breeze as she ran at me and shoved me into the thick rock wall. My head whipped back and slammed into it extra hard and I felt it begin to throb. My vision blurred for a second before going normal again. I clenched my teeth and kicked Breeze shoving her off me and she stumbled back. And I ran back to Amanda.

"Fight me!" Breeze screamed. I shook my head no. then the wall broke and Gluttony took aim on Ling, who happened to be in front of Breeze. Breeze took on a face of horror and Amanda screamed.

"BREEZE!" I ran past Amanda without a thought and ran at Breeze managing to push her but not completely out of the way.

"NO," Envy screamed and dove after Ed but he got caught in the mess. The next thing I saw was a flash of light before everything went black.


	12. Inside the beast

Chapter 12  
>inside the beast<br>I do not own FMA. I only own my OCs and I hope you enjoy this Fan fiction. Please R&R or I will send Izumi after you with my amazing author powers.

Enjoy!

'Ouch!' I thought 'What happened? Oh, my head hurts.' I opened my eyes and my temples were pounding. I looked around everything was dark just some fire spread around here and there. I remembered the forest and the flash of light, the feel of falling and the unbreakable darkness. My eyes lit with my horror as I realized I was inside Gluttony. I go to my feet and I was completely alone. I walked over to the first fire I saw, the ankle deep blood splashing around as I walked disgusted, intent on not staying in the dark. I grabbed a piece of wood and tried to make a torch, but it burned my hand and I dropped it, jumping back, sucking on my poor, burnt index finger. My hand was throbbing along with my head now in a steady bum bum bum bum…bum bum bum bum it was like the master's "drums" (little Dr. Who twist for any of you fans reading this.) I tried again and managed not to burn my hand off. It was then I noticed someone on the other side of the flames.

"Breeze," I called out as she got to her feet. She rubbed her head then looked around scared of where we were. I approached her and reached down a hand to help her up, but she batted it away and said,

"Get away from me!" I looked down at her sadly as she stumbled to her feet, almost slipping on the blood. I handed her a torch and made another one. She glared at me and said. "I'm not through yet." I took a deep breath and responded,

"We have bigger things to worry about. What do you say we call a truce until we get out of here?" she glared at me so I continued, "If we want to get out of here, we're going to need to work together. But if you want to go through this endless oblivion alone then fine, your choice, what do I care." I began to walk away giving her a short wave.

"You sure got over me quickly," she said stopping me dead in my tracks. I slowly turned to her my eyes looking dead.

"You mean your betrayal?" I asked coldly.

"Change of heart," she stuttered unable to look me in the eye. "You make it sound like I stabbed you."

"You did, little traitor." I replied flatly, "I'll admit I really thought you were different. But it looks like I was wrong. Maybe I'm not the cute, sweet innocent girl the girls at school think I am. Maybe that was just a cover. It's my way of picking out the fake friends, the ones who see past the cover." I began to walk away again but there was a small plop into the blood at my feet and I quickly scooped up my broken locket necklace and slid it back into my pocket as I walked away. Breeze looked at her pocket probably where she had placed her key necklace. It was the other part to the locket I have. Mine would open only to that key. We had put something in the locket but I can't remember what. I heard the sloshing following me and she muttered,

"Truce, at least until we find Ed, and Ling." We walked in silence until we both grew tired and sat down on a piece of building.

"Do we have any food?" I asked Breeze.

"No, and I am not going to scoop so low as to eat a boot like Ed and Ling." I nodded in agreement and started off again.

"Elric Brother telepathy, conveniently awaken!" we heard echo through the darkness from a source nearby.

I said, "Some scientist only believes what can be proven." We both dashed in the direction of the sound and after a little more running we saw two figures approaching one single figure. I flashed Breeze a Yes we found them look but she didn't even notice didn't even look at me. We ran up to them and Breeze hesitated but went to Envy's side. Little traitor. I ran to Ed and Ling and Envy called out,

"I can't Believe I got myself swallowed for you!"

"What did you say?" Ed asked. "You mean this is Gluttony's stomach?"

"You didn't recognize it?" Envy asked "When Gluttony opened up to swallow us." Ed thought for a moment and then the realization crossed his face. "Gluttony was designed to be a second gate but it was a failure."

Ed looked around and said, "I should have noticed this place was familiar it, looks like the truth except the real truth is bright, White, and there is a gate, and a creepy little guy."

"So that's what the real one looks like." Envy muttered. Envy had sat down on some piece of rock. I lost interest in the conversation and zoned out, waiting for Ed to get the brilliant idea that would get us all out of here. I realized Envy had started telling his story about starting the Ishbal war and I balled my hands into fists and could see Breeze's disgust. When Envy finished talking Ed didn't say a word he walked straight up to Envy and punched him right in the face really hard. But Envy didn't even fall off his seat. Ling said,

"Haven't you noticed? He appears as if he would be light weight but oddly he seems to make deep indentations that aren't proportionate." He was thinking of the forest where envy went sliding and it dug a deep hole in the ground. Envy snickered and replied,

"You know what I'm going to show you something really cool before we all die." And he began to transform into a huge green dog/dinosaur thing. His skin was made of human souls trying to escape their way out of their jail. The blood was splashing up in huge waves and Ed transmuted a sword for Ling with wicked awesome sculls. Breeze's eyes locked on mine intent on a fight but I ignored her.

"Hey Ed, can you make me one of those awesome swords?" I called out over the roar of splashing blood and the souls dreadful screaming. Ed smiled and replied as he clapped his hands.

"Finally someone with style!" he flashed Ling a look and Ling said.

"What style? Kid you have no style!" Ed tossed me a sword that landed at my feet handle up blade digging into the ground, I picked it up and the three of us ran at Envy. Breeze tried to cut me off but I ignored her completely and ran to attack Envy. Ed stopped short when he was about to stab what looked like a head of an innocent person and Envy began laughing at him saying they probably didn't even remember their true bodies. Then he flung Ling to the side and Ling slammed into a stone column, I dashed up the side of Envy and started stabbing him on the back. After he managed to kick Ed away he began jumping around trying to throw me off. Then the idiot tripped himself. I tried to jump off to safety but the little faces and arms of the souls reached out and grabbed me, holding me down. I reached out to cut them off, but dropped my sword and it hit the blood with a soft plop

"No!" I cried out as we collapsed to the ground. My arm was caught under envy and I could feel and hear my arms crack. I gritted my teeth and let out a yell of pain before catching myself forcing myself to shut up. I never broke a bone before this. His head turned to me.

"Well, look" he said, "appetizers." He opened his mouth to eat me but Ling ran up and stabbed him, grabbing my good arm and pulling me away to safety. I got to my feet and gently cradled my limp broken arm with my good arm. I looked up just in time to see Envy eat Ed.

"NO!" I yelled and took off running to Ed. But Breeze grabbed me by the shoulder and slung me onto the ground, blood splashing everywhere, even worse I landed on my broken arm and pain was coursing through my body. I shoved my head above the blood and unsteadily got to my feet, body aching.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" she stated and looked over watching Ed start yelling and kick out Envy's tooth waving his foot around yelling.

"I know how to get us out, Envy open up, and I can get us all out!" Envy's face lit with shock and he let Ed out. In a short while Ed explained that if Gluttony was a fake truth maybe we could cross through the real truth and land back in their world.

"Envy," Ed said, "We need you to go around and collect as many of these huge stone tablets as you can." Envy nodded and began to walk away when I added on,

"Yeah Envy, go fetch." Breeze giggled Ed smiled and Ling grinned. Envy on the other hand didn't find it funny he turned his head back to glare at me and said,

"Yum, a snack,"

"You need to lay off the sweets as it is, Envy." I shot back not missing a beat. He glared again.

"Come on you guys, cut it out, we need to hurry up and get out of here." Ed said still grinning. Then he muttered to himself, "Al is probably worried sick." I gave Ed a sympathetic look as Envy walked away. Time passed and finally Envy came back with most of the pieces except for the one that was still in Xerxes. Ed drew out the circle and said. "When it opens you all need to jump in. Envy, you have a philosopher's stone, I am going to need to transmute that as payment so we can all pass without pay. Everyone understand?" we all nodded Ed took one last look at the souls of Xerxes before he clapped his hands and the transmutation started. The eye opened and everyone jumped. We were in a way split off from each other. Ed, Ling and Envy disappeared and Breeze and I passed through into the white area were the creepy white truth guy sat.

"Why, you're not even trying to go home." He mocked. We ignored him and waited for the gate to open. Then we were thrown down into its eternal darkness.


	13. father

Chapter 13

Father

Enjoy chapter 13 please R&R I do not own FMA or anything else that pops up and thank you for making it this far anyway on with the show.

Gluttony spat us out and we were in the throne room right in front of father. Amanda, Gluttony, Al, Ed, Donte, Ling, Envy, Father, and I were in the room. Donte didn't move or say anything she was letting Father do his part for the upcoming fight. Ling Ed and I were battered and hurt, Ling worst of all. Father was acting like a good guy and began to heal Ed and give Al his arm back he even fixed my broken arm. I looked around to Amanda and ran to her she hugged me muttering.

"I thought you were al dead I followed Al, Gluttony and the panda here."

"It's ok Amanda we are all alright and the Panda is Shou Mei." She looked over At Breeze and asked me if she was all right I nodded. Ed stared at him wondering if it was Hohenheim.

"I'm sorry have you mistaken me for someone else?" Father asked. Ed was shocked and realized that it wasn't Hohenheim.

"Yea old man I thought you where our dad, Hohenheim for a minute you look just like him." Father's face lit with shock.

"You're Hohenheim's sons?" Father became amused for reasons only Breeze and I knew.

"Well don't think just because you healed us you're a friend." Ed said

"He didn't heal me." Ling pointed out. "he gives off a strange chi and I can tell he frowns upon humans."

"Do you stop to consider an ant on the street?" Father asked "or is it simply so far beneath you that you don't care?" Ed's teeth clenched and he became angry.

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked as he pointed at Ling.

"Of course Gluttony." Gluttony cheered and ran at Ling pinning him to the ground but then Father changed his mind and said "Wait." He walked over to Ling and said. "We might have a use for you after all." He touched his forehead and a red philosopher's stone came out. Ed and Al began yelling and I held Amanda back from running to help. And Envy pinned Ed and Al stopping them from helping.

"Don't do anything Ed." Ling yelled sounding crazed. "I came to this country looking for a philosophers stone if he is about to give me one I am not going to reject it." the stone hit a cut on Lings cheek and he began flopping around on the floor like a fish out of water. I felt terrible and couldn't watch until it stopped and there were no more red sparks and Ling or should I say Greed got to his feet. His voice was different and this time (for now) he obeyed Father. Then the door burst open and in came Scar and Mei Chang.

"Look there's Edward Elric." Scar said.

"Really? WHERE!" she began looking around right past Ed. "I don't see him." Scar pointed. "WHAT that shrimp is the famous full metal alchemist? EDWARD ELRIC HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH A WOMAN'S HEART!"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Ed asked I was chuckling. Then he added. "Look Scar! Those are the people who started the Ishbal war." Scars eyes turned deadly and he muttered something probably a swear and then attacked Envy. Breeze's eyes locked on mine and she came at me running. I stood there until she got close I shook my head no and ran off after Greed/Ling who was beating up Edward poor Ed. I managed to grab Greed's arm when he was about to punch and gave Ed a free doge. Greed then turned on a dime on me and pinned me to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed struggling all the while. Ed slammed Greed in the back of his head. And Greed rolled off me. by now the room was in complete chaos and Father was annoyed with it. he stomped his foot and a really big bright red lights streaked through the room and we could no longer use alchemy. Ed repeatedly tried clapping his hands and hitting the floor but nothing happened. But scar managed to blow up Gluttony who was about to attack a defenseless Mei Chang. He told her to run and began to lead her through the tunnels with Envy, and Gluttony following. A handful of Chimera's had gotten in and were attacking us.

"Amanda, stay close to me." I ordered as a Chimera with large black wings, the body of a wolf, and horns like a ram came running at me. Amanda was behind me and I grabbed the Chimera head on by the horns holding it back but it was strong like a ram as well so my feet lost their grip and began sliding. The wings suddenly flapped out and I was startled and the beast managed to ram its head into my stomach with so much force I went flying backwards. Then the monster looked over at Amanda and took charging position. I tried to stop it but it had me shoved to the ground and I couldn't get up in time. Amanda grabbed it and twisted the horns sending the chimera to the floor on its side. I stared in disbelief Amanda clapped her hands and grinned down at my dumbstruck expression before reaching out a hand and pulling me to my feet.

"What, you thought only you and Breeze were allowed to fight?" I looked over at the door as Envy came in with a dead Gluttony. And Greed/Ling beat Ed that's when I remembered this was a set moment in the show they had to lose this fight. It's why they understand about the conspiracy. I sighed but I had to leave this fight alone.

ok time passed Ed, Al, and Mustang met with Wrath were told about the homunculi's plans and all that but meanwhile I was still waiting in the throne room with Amanda, and Breeze. Donte and Father were over by the chair looking at us trying to decide what to do with us. Greed/Ling stood off to the side apparently board. Envy was standing in the corner beside Breeze who was repeatedly flicking his ear and pretending she didn't do it. I tapped my foot waiting to find out what they were going to do, or better yet, us escaping. Father and Donte were muttering to themselves and I heard the words "new body" "soon" "that one" "Lust" "Waste" "wait" "patience". Curse my inability to sit still. This whole waiting thing was not for me. finally they decided Donte looked at Amanda and said.

"We have big plans for you, now you other two can leave for now." why Amanda why not me? I will never be able to let this happen. Envy was leaning against the wall board but now stared at me through one eye as if he knew I was going to try something. And will you look at that he was right. Donte walked over to Amanda but I stepped between the two of them and acted as a barrier. I glared at Donte.

"I won't let you," I stated. Donte looked at me then at Amanda and chuckled.

"No dear, I wasn't talking about her, I meant you."


	14. The flame alchemist's adventure part one

Chapter 14

The flame alchemist's adventure Part 1

Yahoo, 14 chapters 50 pages on Microsoft document. Please R&R enjoy.

My eyes sharpened and Amanda's face lit with shock as Father stood up. Dante grabbed me by the wrist holding me in place slowly trying to tug me closer to Father.

"Don't hurt her!" Amanda blurted out. She tried to pull me out of Dante's grip. She had an iron grip for an old lady, it must have been because she was in Lyra's body. Envy walked over and held back Amanda, but I escaped Dante and staggered back a few steps.

"Get away from me." I said. But Greed/Ling unfortunately was Greed so he came over and grabbed me from behind by the shoulders and said,

"You don't have a choice in this matter." and pushed me over toward Father. Father's third eye opened and a drop of red liquid dropped into his hand, waiting for me. One thought crossed my mind: 'I am dead meat.' Greed's hand encased in the shield cut across my cheek leaving a bloody gash as an opening for the stone. Then he threw me to the ground in front of Father and waited for it to be done. Father dropped the droplet of red down and I watched it as it came closer. Adrenaline rushed through me and I rolled. Ling might have wanted the stone but I for one don't. I scrambled to my feet and Father picked up the stone off the ground and everyone looked at me. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of people watching me, I could also feel the Adrenaline and It made me feel 10 feet tall and Bullet proof. I became a monster content on escaping the cage. Greed stepped towards me, about to grab me, but I jumped back out of reach and ran at Amanda to free her from Envy. Envy transformed his hand into a blade and held it up to Amanda and threatened,

"Try it and she dies." Breeze got on edge and waited for me to give up for Amanda's sake. I snickered and looked at Amanda communicating without words. She grabbed the part of Envy that wasn't a blade and flipped him karate style. Then as I ran past her I grabbed her arm and we both ran out the door. One problem Greed/Ling because he has Ling's body is quite fast. I clapped my hands and touched the wall as I passed by and a wall shot up behind us and blocked the homunculi's path, but Envy came charging through it…well it gave us a few seconds to get ahead. We managed to get out the door and run to central HQ before we finally ditched them. We were free!... And out of breath. We walked into central requesting a meeting with Mustang but the lady at the desk looked at us like we were insane. And said if we didn't leave right away she would call security. But lucky for us Hawkeye was getting a paper copied and saw us.

"Hello, how are you two?" she asked. The lady at the desk was taken back.

"You know them?"

"Yes they sometimes need to see Mustang."

"Speaking of Mustang," I started, "Hawkeye, I forgot how to get to his office can you show us the way?" Hawkeye shook her head and replied,

"I don't work for Mustang anymore. I am the fuhrer's assistant. I felt struck. I had forgotten that. "But I can show you where his office is, it's right down that hallway and to the right."

"Thank you." I thanked, "And good luck with your new job." I implied the whole don't get yourself killed thing. Amanda and I walked down the hallway and turned back sticking our tongues out at the lady at the desk. Then we walked on to Mustang's office. He was alone in the office and looked up to see us.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you would have fled the country."

"And leave you guys to fight this alone? No chance. After all we do know all their secrets." I said

"Would you mind sharing some of those secrets?" he asked.

"Sure but first we kind of need to hide. We ran away from the homunculi and I'm pretty sure the fuhrer will walk in any minuet to see if we are here." then there was a knocking on the door. Mustang nodded his head to a closet off to the side barely noticeable but it would have to do. Amanda and I crammed into it fitting but barely. Then I heard the door open and Bradley's voice.

"How is everything going Mustang?" he asked trying to sound cheery.

"Just a lot of paper work to catch up on." Mustang said an edge of announce in his voice but he was still acting respectful to the King.

"Have you seen any intruders around?" Bradley asked.

"No sir, But I will keep a lookout."

"You better not be lying, It won't be good if you're lying to the king." Bradley threatened but left the room anyway. Amanda and I came out of the closet and Amanda said,

"Thanks for sticking your neck out for us Mustang."

"No more danger then we're already in." he replied calmly.

"Now, care to share some info." Well Breeze told the homunculi everything so I might as well tell Mustang…some things.

"Okay, well… where should I start?"

"How about with who killed Hughes." He said eyeing me he wasn't going to let me not answer that one. I slightly nodded and said.

"It was Envy who killed him. Out in the phone booth he was already wounded by Lust and could have maybe taken Envy the same way he got away from Lust but when he turned around to face him he was disguised as Lt. Ross, but Hughes could tell Envy had forgotten the mole under her eye. Then Hughes turned away to grab a knife but when he looked back Envy looked like Garcia and Hughes couldn't bring himself to attack while he looked like that. Then Envy shot him looking like Hughes wife." I trailed off I hated that story it's the first on a long list of why I hate Envy. Mustang was shaking with anger and he spun around away from us and snapped his fingers hard setting a pile of paper on fire across the room. I wondered if he would have to make up the paper work."But Hawkeye will be okay." I said trying to cheer him up. "She lives. And she tricks Envy." Mustang calmed down a bit and I said, "I knew I should tell you that," I gave him a smirking look and finished, "After all she Is your queen." Mustang stopped frozen and embarrassed the chess set was visible under his desk. I chuckled, really I loved when he said that.

"Thank you for the information," he said, "So what can I help you with in return?" I gave a short laugh and said.

"You know me to well Mustang. Do you know where Ed and Al are? Or possibly would you be able to loan us money for train tickets to wherever they are?" I motioned to me and Amanda. I gave him a child like smile.

He sighed but responded. "Go to Madam Christmas, tell her I want you two to have about 50 dollars each and that I will make it up to her…probably by docking Full metal his pay. And I don't know where to find Ed and Al but you can try going to Izumi for protection, I hear she is strong. Dublith, I think. I will give her a call and ask her to take you in."

"Thank you so much, thank you 1000 times." And Amanda and I began walking to the door I looked back and said. "good luck with the paper work you burned." His face lit with shock as he realized what he'd done. Only one way for him to get out of it.

"On second thought, girls all the way from here to Dublith is dangerous I better come with you." he already had his jacket on and was getting ready to flame the rest of his work.

Snap

Flames

Smoke

When he becomes Fuhrer I give him a week before he retires due too much paper work. well at least now we have an escort. Might as well have fun with this.

"But Mustang, you have so much paper work to make up now you really should stay behind." He glared at me and snapped,

"Look kid it's me or Major Armstrong. Help me get out of this paperwork and maybe I won't flame you while you're sleeping." Okaaaaaay... creepy, scary, and it's a threat from Mustang, he would do it.

"Fine but keep up old man we need to be on our feet." He glared at me and I gave him a 'please don't flame me!' look.


	15. mustang's story

Chapter 15

Mustang's story

I do not own FMA and wow this is starting to get really long… well I hope you enjoy the flame alchemist's adventure part two please enjoy and please R&R

So we all walked to Madam Christmas's bar and it was really awkward for me and Amanda. There was another girl in the bar she sat down beside Mustang smiling saying hi. We stayed close to the door very shy of going in any deeper.

"Hello Madam Christmas," Mustang said, not giving Amanda and me a second glance. Madam Christmas looked over at us and asked,

"Who are they?"

"Just a couple kids I'm helping. They refuse to tell me anything about why but they said they were in danger needed an escort to Dublith I was wondering if I could borrow money to get the three of us train tickets."

"Aw, they seem scared." The younger girl said.

"Vanessa, they are under age at a bar asking for protection they should be scared." Madam Christmas said.

Vanessa looked back at us and said. "It's okay, we won't bite. You can come in." Amanda and I exchanged looks and slowly approached them. I could tell Vanessa was trying to be nice and make us not scared but…it was really awkward. Mustang snickered and asked,

"So what do you say? Can I borrow some money?" Madam Christmas laughed.

"Borrow, right, you never borrow anything. Borrowing means repaying something you don't really do." She said as she slid a wad of bills toward him. Mustang nodded and thanked her. Then the door burst open and someone I didn't recognize ran in right where Amanda and I had been, guess I have to thank Vanessa for motioning us closer earlier. The man raised a gun and said.

"Nobody move, just hand over all the cash and nobody will be harmed." He looked at me and Amanda singling us out as the smallest youngest and weakest. "You two!" he barked. "Collect the money and bring it here." Amanda and I exchanged looks then I glanced at Mustang who was about to slide on his glove. I shook my head to him and he ignored me, he finished putting on his glove but decided to give me a chance and didn't attack. "Hurry up!" the man barked. I motioned Amanda over to the wall. I watched the man carefully the idiot still didn't know I wasn't helping him.

"You picked the wrong place to rob." I stated. He snickered and said

"look the girl's trying to play hero, now why don't you quit playing, shut your yap, and cooperate unless you want a bullet in your head." I looked at him. "Hurry up," he said again pointing the gun right at me. I nodded.

"I'll hurry all right." I dashed off at him he fired, but wasn't ready for the fact I had moved before he pulled the trigger. The shot banged into the wall and the bang echoed in my ears as a foreign sound. I stopped about a foot away from him and kicked up lighting fast kicking the gun from his grasp. He was shocked and taken off guard. But he wasn't completely foreign to fighting. He pulled a dagger from his jacket and slashed at me. I jumped back then Amanda came running in from his side tackling him, kicking him, punching him giving everything she's got. He swung it at her but she ducked and the blade just skimmed her cheek drawing bright red blood to the surface of her gash. She stumbled back and he lunged for her.

"Not likely," I growled and grabbed the arm with the knife, pulling the knife to a stop, only inches away from Amanda. He turned to me and through me off.

"Annoying runt!" he yelled. Madam Christmas and Vanessa were waiting for Mustang to pull a rescue kind of shocked he hadn't attacked already but Mustang studied us evaluating whether we had skill. 'Forget it' I thought. I shoved Amanda out of the way so she wouldn't get caught in the attack and shouted across the room to Mustang.

"Mustang, do it now!" Mustang began to raise his arm but the man was strangely fast and knew more than I thought.

"Mustang," he muttered and grabbed me pulling me in front of him a knife to my throat and my feet off the ground. Mustang lowered his arm seeing his attack would flame me as well. "The flame alchemist, in the flesh. What did you lose your touch so you're going to let a couple kids die for you?" his arm was digging into my windpipe and was strong enough to hold me off the ground one handed. But I managed to choke out,

"Die? Don't make me laugh. What makes you think I would die at the hands of scum like you?" he looked down at me fairly shocked I was still willing to talk back. I kicked him hard, and I mean really hard, in the knee where his leg buckled and his grip loosened, though only for a second, and that was a second I was able to use to slide from his grasp and collapse to the floor, arms over my head, as the guy burst into flames. The blackened man fell to the ground, unrecognizable and most likely dead. The dying flames licked at me, fizzing out just in time. I stood up and shouted,

"That could have flamed me you know!"

"I wish," Mustang muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't have to save you, you know." I glared at him for a second then knowing he was right I went over to Amanda to check if she was alright. The fall had scrapped her leg when I pushed her, but she would be fine.

"Well I see you are no stranger to danger." Madam Christmas said. "I guess you really are in some type of trouble."

"I think it's time to go," Mustang said.

"Be careful." Vanessa said. And the three of us left to the train station.

"Well," I started as the three of us tried to find seats in the same car, we actually only found enough seats in the completely empty back car. I plopped down in the seat next to Amanda and Mustang sat across the aisle, "that was unexpected."

"You're telling me," Amanda said.

"He was from the military." Mustang stated. We both looked at him.

"What you knew that guy?" Mustang nodded and explained.

"I knew him back before Ishbal. He was a major in the military a state alchemist, actually. But he signed up for the job not expecting to kill. The idea of taking life had struck him as barbaric and never expected to be caught in a war. Towards the end of Ishbal, when all the state alchemist's were called in he was one of us. He decided no matter what he had to fight for his country but death was too much for him to handle. He specialized in lighting alchemy and one of his attacks could kill as many people as he wanted. And after he took so many lives it got to him and he went insane. After the war he swore never again to lose alchemy, he retired from the military and no one heard of him again. I guess he was behind the recent robberies in that neighborhood. His name was Robert Mason." Amanda and I stared at him unable to believe our ears.

"Wow…I guess that explains why he knew how to fight. And how he knew who you where." I said. There was a moment of depressed silence and to break it I said. "I guess that the report on this is going to be added to your long list of paper work back in central hum?" Mustang glared at me and Amanda giggled.

"I am regretting not flaming you while he had you at knife point." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Amanda. then I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out the broken necklace I had tried to fix it when Breeze was good back in Risembool but for some reason it wouldn't work I tried again pushing the clasp together and hooking the spare chain into place and it popped into place as if it was never broken. I looked at it a bit confused but shrugged it off and went back to looking out the window. The rest of the ride was boring…until Mustang got up to go to the dining car and tripped. I laughed and said.

"What's wrong Mustang? Hero of Ishbal can't keep his balance." Okay, that was lame, but it got the job done. He became angry and snapped his gloved hand and a small spark dashed right beside my ear. "Hey watch it that could hit me!"

"You mean I missed?" he said with mock disappointment.

"Flame obsessed jerk!"

"Helpless valley girl!"

"Shove it sparky, I wasn't useless when I told you your queen lives."

"Stop bringing that up, you shouldn't know about that! Mind your own business!"

"Be happy Hawkeye didn't shoot you for the tiny miniskirts comment."

"You know about that, do you?" he asked embarrassed.

"I know more than you ever will." I responded. Amanda looked at the two of us and asked,

"What tiny miniskirt comment?" I smiled and replied,

"We should have Envy follow you around to pose every time you say it Mustang." Amanda chuckled and I gave an evil smile. It went on for the next half an hour until we got to Dublith and had to disembark. We got to Izumi's butcher shop only to find it empty and Ed nowhere to be seen. Then I remembered Izumi was off in Briggs and Ed was off hiding out with Greed. "Wow, Hawkeye was wrong," I stated. Mustang and Amanda looked at me and I said, "You're not only useless in rain, you're useless dry as well." Mustang said.

"Do you want me to BBQ you?" I never got around to responding I had glanced to my right and saw Breeze and Envy standing about 20 yards away. Mustang had his gloves on and Breeze yelled over to me,

"Nowhere to run, now fight me."

"Are you going to fight her?" Mustang asked I shook my head no. He raised his glove. "I'll be happy to do it for you."

"Fine I'll do it," I growled, "just please take Amanda somewhere safe. I don't want her to see this."

"That's my choice, not yours, to make." Amanda spoke angrily.

"Please Amanda, just go three blocks away, I don't want you to see this and I don't want you to see Breeze VS me. Do it for me." she sighed and replied,

"Fine, Mustang, you better come and get me when it's over." And she took off down the block. I took a final glance at Mustang. His onyx eyes piercing mine ordering me without words to fight. I turned back to Breeze. 'This is going to get ugly.' I thought.

(Please listen to this while you read. /watch?v=75fACTlEUWY)

"I'm sorry Breeze," I muttered to myself as I dashed at her. Just as Mustang snapped his fingers, Envy bursting into flames, only a few feet to my left...leaving Breeze and I in an awesome looking stance with an explosion in the back ground.

"It's about time." She said harshly.

"Only because Mustang is here." I replied, "I really didn't want it to come this." She charged at me and I rushed forward to meet her. I blocked her with my arm. I slid out of reach and behind her as she took a swing with her other fist at my face. Fat chance! I wasn't about to get a black eye…but I wasn't about to try hard to hurt her either. She jumped away from me and spun to face me only to see me running at her and landed a punch right on her cheek. She stared at me for a second in shock but was already reacting and she punched me in the side hard. I took a few steps back and asked her,

"You really want to fight?" she growled her best threatening growl (It sounds like Perry the Platypus...not very threatening.)

"Stop holding back!" she dived at me and I sighed and landed a kick on her shin and slid to her left, dodging a punch she threw at me. She spun at me without missing a beat with a high kick and I instantly dropped as low as I could on my stomach avoiding it, while I was there I grabbed her ankle and yanked sending her off balance and falling to the floor. Then I quickly scrambled to my feet.

"YOU KILLED HUGHES!" we heard Mustang Angrily shout at Envy. Breeze's head twirled to me and she asked.

"You told him? You might have just messed up the entire story line when he is supposed to fight Envy!"

"Like you're one to talk I, know you told the homunculi about the show. I had to balance the board." She glared at me then we heard Envy say,

"Wait…you killed Lust!" Envy turned and ran faster than I could yell coward. Breeze jumped up at me but I dodged it and rammed into her pinning her to the ground. I saw Mustang yelling and ran after Envy. I watched as Mustang disappeared from sight. Then before I could do anything about it, two hands grabbed me and pulled me up of the ground and off, Breeze and I couldn't break free. It was an ambush. I tried to yell after Mustang but one of the hands let go and clamped around my mouth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Anime Envy asked mockingly.


	16. The final confrontation

Chapter 16  
>The final confrontation<br>It killed me to let Envy have the last words in the last chapter but all well this chapter ….I actually don't know what will happen this is as new to me as it is you….in a way. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and I hope you enjoy it further. Please R&R and lets all thank my Beta *gives a large cyber cookie to Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon* please R&R and I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember reviews are love.

After all that it looks like I'm back to square one. I have been trapped in this world for weeks and I was really starting to get homesick. What is this, the 3-4th time I've been captured? The only difference between this time and the last times is that I probably won't escape this time. At least Amanda wasn't captured as well, and she isn't being fooled by Breeze, I guess that means I won't die in vain.

"Get in there." Envy said as he shoved me through the door of the throne room. I stumbled then turned to face him and asked,

"Don't you have a forest to go stand in palm tree?" he gave me a universal 'you are so lucky I can't kill you' look in response.

"Actually it's more of a beach." Breeze cut in as she walked past me with anime Lust.

"I thought you were on my side?" Envy said annoyed but Breeze replied calmly even perky,

"I am, but I don't like you…you killed Hughes, no one likes you." He growled but his reply was cut off by Lust.

"We brought her just like you asked." As it turned out anime Lust and Envy had been hiding nearby and were waiting to take me when Mustang was gone.

"So you're back," Dante said smugly.

"Shove it," I murmured. I looked around and saw that Pride (Selim) and Wrath (Bradley) where gone. Somehow I learned to tell the difference between all of them. The only people in the room were anime Sloth, brotherhood sloth, anime Envy, Father, Dante, anime Lust, little wrath from the anime, and both Gluttony from the anime and manga. Wow, a lot of anime ones lived…then again they all died in the end or in the movie. Meanwhile I was pretty sure the brotherhood Pride and brotherhood Wrath were off at the fight when Greed/Ling ran in angrily. I wonder if Anime Greed managed to survive. I guess I never will find out.

"We can't afford a repeat of last time." Father said then with his super speed anime Pride was behind me with rope and in no time my hands were bound behind my back even though I had been struggling. I looked up at Bradley growling pure hate in my eyes.

"Now say goodbye April." Dante said harshly.

"Wait," Breeze said then turned to face me with a look of pure hate. "I still want to fight her. I was busy over there taking care of the trap I had to act. I want to give her one last fight." Dante nodded and replied,

"Yes this will be interesting her last memories as a human fighting her best friend." It sickened me to hear Dante was that evil. Breeze turned back to me and smirked saying,

"Well come on April, let's celebrate your last few minutes." Hearing Breeze former best friend say that really pained me. I shook my head.

"In case you haven't noticed, Breeze, Mustang isn't here so I have no reason to listen to you all. I'm sorry, but you should know by now I don't go down without a fight, I will never make this easy on any of you. And in case you haven't noticed my hands are bound so even if I wanted to fight I still couldn't." I gave her a smug look.

"I told you to fight her." Mustang's voice boomed through the room I twirled around to see mustang standing not five feet from me. I didn't hear him come in meaning there was only one explanation.

"Nice try Envy, but someone as ugly as you will never be able to pass off as the colonel." He turned back into his palm tree form and yelled,

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY, I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" I snickered which seemed to infuriate him more, he reached out to grab me but Lust shot spears between us, coming within inches of me acting as a barrier. Envy stepped back and growling went to stand in the corner.

"I order you to fight me." Breeze said steadily. I shook my head slowly my face expressionless. Dante and Father were watching as if it was their favorite soap opera, being immortal doesn't change the fact they are old people I guess. "I said fight!" Breeze yelled losing her patience she clapped her hands and touched the ground a large rock lifted out of the ground and quickly flew across the room slamming me right in the face. The force made my head whip left and I fell back completely knocked off the ground, where I slammed the ground, the rock flying back into the wall behind me. Everyone stared the homunculi and the old ones disbelief changing to amusement. I stood up doing my best to show I wasn't fazed by the attack. Breeze seemed disgusted with what she did for a second but then her face changed back to anger when I still wouldn't fight her. "AGGGGH!" she yelled in frustration as she clapped her hands and grabbed the ground. This time multiple rocks flew up and at me.

I realized her alchemy shouldn't be that good. Then I noticed a red glint from her pocket, a philosopher's stone I assumed. With my hands still bound I dashed off to my right, avoiding a huge rock slab almost as large as me. Then I slid to a stop and used the momentum to do a back flip away from the rock that zoomed right in front of me. I turned back to face Breeze only to see a rock flying right at me too close to avoid. I prepared my stance and leaped up as high as I could, because the rock was aimed a bit low and would have hit my leg, I managed to jump over it. More rocks came at me but I didn't move they all missed and hit the wall a few feet away from me, on all sides. Deep down I knew I shouldn't be able to do that type of aerial maneuvers and I knew the only reason I could was because this was an anime.

I wasn't as weak as I should be. Silently I thanked that little piece of luck, it made me strong and it made me feel invincible. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, one I had been shoving to the back of my head. I don't want to die with my best friend hating me. I sighed and looked at Breeze.

"Alright Breeze, alright." I said as if I were trying to clam a preschooler. "You win, I will fight you." A perplexed look crossed her face but was quickly replaced by determination. "But first I need these removed." I said raising my hands as far as I could. Breeze looked over at Lust and she shot a spear at me coming close to slicing my arm but I moved and in one swift motion it cut my restraints. The rope fell to the ground and I rubbed my sore wrists.

"Let's do this then." Breeze said. I looked up at her tilted my head like whatever then looked at Father and Dante and asked,

"You wanted a show? Well I'll give you a show." I dashed at Breeze taking the first attack, I punched at her but she managed to block it. I kicked out and hit her right in the shin she jumped back and then clapped her hands, throwing them to the ground. The floor under me began to shake and rise.

"You forget I saw it too." I clapped my hands and hit the floor and it crashed down at my counter alchemy but began rising do to the fact she had a philosophers stone. I leaped off onto the normal ground and clapped my hands, making a large piece of ground block the oncoming stone attacks. Then I ran at Breeze grabbed her arm and spun around behind her till I was holding her arms behind her back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow." Breeze muttered to me angrily. The power must have begun to rush through her because she suddenly got stronger and managed to turn on my grip and break free. She turned to look at me and continued, "You always had the perfect life, but you were always so ungrateful. Perfect friends, perfect fighting, perfect alchemy, always the star of school,"

"Perfect Friends?" I asked "Would you really call yourself a perfect friend? You aren't a good friend"

"Well you were never a good sister." Breeze said not missing a beat. I froze and asked,

"What do you mean? We aren't actually related."

"Amanda told me, our parents divorced when we were really little, they both remarried and passed off as our biological parents, and we never got to learn the difference." I was frozen in shock as she continued, "She figured it out at family reunions when she heard her parents talking about mine and there little fraud." Anytime before this I would have celebrated Breeze being my sister, but now it was torture being related to a traitor. "Shocking isn't it? Anyway you thought you had everyone fooled with your little angel act, but underneath I can see you're useless, it was all an act that people couldn't see through. But I saw through it. And I'm tired of being known as April's friend when you aren't even that great. I'm tired of being second class to someone as stupid as you." I snickered, then smiled and replied,

"Wouldn't you say you're drowning in your imperfections?" she looked at me in shock, then let out a frustrated cry from me turning our favorite song against her.

(For those of you, who don't know skillet that was from a song called imperfection, just remove the spaces YouTube. Com/watch?v=Ouj-xHhqbVw )

She growled and rushed at me and I blocked her and we stayed there a moment each of us trying to overpower the other.

"You fall to your knees, You beg, you plead, Can I be somebody else, For all the times I hate myself?" she shoved me and I stumbled back then as she ran at me I sidestepped behind her, and continued to say in a sing song voice. "Your failures devour your heart, in every hour; you're drowning in your imperfection." She growled again and ran at me I didn't move I stared at her with a goofy grin from turning her so angry with a few lyrics. She tackled me and pinned me to the ground, but I didn't struggle. She was breathing hard and I forced my breathing to slow.

"You barely even tried." Breeze observed.

"Oh did I?" I tried to lift my arm but then lowered it and said, "There I fought you."

"Why won't you just TRY?" Breeze yelled

"Because I won't give you another reason to hate me!" I yelled back her face twisted in shock and I continued calmly,

"I won't betray you like everyone else in our lives has." Her face was shocked, but only for a slight second.

"It sickens me to see you as such a goody two shoes."

"Get over it, I gave you the fight you asked for as a farewell gift, I'll call it, and no matter what I won't fight you again." Breeze growled then reached over and grabbed the rope that was lying on the ground beside her.

"Have it your way, Good bye April." She tied my arms behind my back they were tight enough I couldn't get out but not as strong as they could have been. Breeze stepped away from me and I pulled myself into a sitting position. Breeze gave brotherhood sloth a look and before I could completely stand up, a large shadow hovered over me.

"Such a pain," Sloth muttered. He reached down, picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. He walked over to Father and dumped me on the ground, muttered something about sleep, then walked four feet and fell asleep standing. I stared at him in disbelief but shook it off...and it was then I realized Father was standing over me his third eye open a red glop of stone in his hand. He began reaching for the cut on my cheek. There was no point fighting it this time. My best chance would be trying to pull a Ling and if I got lucky have some say in what the new Lust would try to do. Suddenly there was a quick tapping and something slammed into me and pulled me at least four yards away from Father. I looked up into the face of Breeze…BREEZE! She took a defensive position over me and she stared off at the bad guys, watching for them to make a move.

"Get up," she whispered, and I hurriedly stood. She pulled a lose sting on the rope and they fell off like nothing. I was so happy to finally have her back.

"This is an interesting twist to the story." Dante said, "We were going to wait until we used the other two, but I guess we can use you now." Father put his hand on the ground and a huge circle appeared surrounding Breeze and Dante. She clapped her hands and reached down to claim her new body. I reached out, grabbed Breeze by the back of her shirt, and pulled her back away from the circle just as a light filled the room, but nothing happened with nothing to transmute. I glanced over at Breeze and said,

(/watch?v=75fACTlEUWY)

"I've still got the sonic if you've still got the boom." (If you know what that's from you are awesome) Breeze smiled at me. Her eyes no longer filled with hate and disgust. We looked back at the homunculi, the old man, and the hag. We dashed off in different directions, Breeze to the left, me to the right. Little wrath made a spike jut out from the wall in front of Breeze but she ducked under it and didn't slow her run. While Brotherhood sloth swung a punch at me his punch came up short, but the chain made it plenty. It began digging into the wall pulling it up, but I jumped onto the wall and kicked off, making it over. We both came up on different sides of Envy and punched him in the side of his face after he recovered from that, he spun to us and was really angry.

"Shall we?" I asked Breeze and motioned to the door and we took off full speed for our way out. Envy chased us, but wasn't doing such a great job of keeping up until Bradley ran up to us with his super speed. I ducked as he swung his sword, but it still pinned me to the wall behind me and I was stuck. He reached out to get Breeze with the other hang, but I grabbed his arm and messed up his angle, so he missed. Breeze looked back at me terror showing clearly on her face fear for what would become of me.

"April," she muttered. She tried to reach for me but I yelled,

"No you idiot just run! LOOK OUT!" she looked up to see Bradley standing right beside her and she jumped away, and ran to the other end of the hall where she stopped. She looked back at me, just as Envy ran up to me and claimed his revenge for my half of the sonic boom. He punched me in the stomach and black spots danced across my field of vision. "Get out of here!" I continued to yell to Breeze, clenching my teeth to the pain.

"Shut up!" Envy shouted angrily and slammed my head into the wall. I clenched my teeth harder and looked over at Breeze'…wait...where is she?' Envy was pulled roughly back away from me and Breeze grabbed the sword and pulled it out. It had mostly caught the sleeve of my shirt, but it had skimmed my arm and a small not serious cut crossed my arm about an inch and began oozing blood. Without the sword pinning me up I nearly fell, but I grabbed Breeze's shoulder to stay up and muttered to her,

"Why? I'll just slow you down."

"Now what kind of older sister would I be if I let you die?" she asked sweetly. I snickered at her fake innocence, then to my surprise the wall burst open in front of me and I saw people there silhouetted in the light, but I blacked out before I could identify them.

Well what did you think of this chapter? Like it hate it witch ever please review it. I do except flames but when they actually mean something. Anyway I hope you liked it thanks for reading. (BETA Person: As SMILEH says, they'll be turned into cyber cookies...or something along those lines...*sweat drop*)


	17. Six months

Chapter 17 six months YAY Breeze is finally good! It's about time. I do not own FMA I only own my OC's. I can't wait to finish watching FMA it comes on new once a week and it feels like it's taking forever all well last week was awesome. Anyway please R&R. hope you enjoy….hey look comic relief that's odd for my stories.

'What happened?' I thought, my mind still groggy from sleep. I looked around unable to see anything other than colored blobs. After a moment my vision cleared and I saw I was sitting alone in a small empty room. There was literally nothing there the room was small and white with no furniture or anything. I stood up and noticed my hands weren't bound, nor were my feet. I yawned and stretched, unable to stop the impulse. Then I reached for the door…locked of course.

"I wonder why she hasn't awakened yet." A voice asked from outside. I couldn't recognize it, but it was female. Then a male voice answered.

"I don't know did you unlock the door?" then another deeper male voice answered.

"Of course I did," the doorknob jiggled but didn't open. "Oops my bad," I heard the lock click.

"Idiot," someone else answered. How many people were there? The door opened and I saw Greed/Ling.

"Not my fault if I hadn't locked the door the other homunculi would have gotten in…oh look she's awake."

"Um…" I said confused as I walked out the door, to see Ed, Breeze, Mustang, Amanda, two of the chimeras and Hawkeye, all of them holding cups of something to drink. I looked around and saw we were in a storage house somewhere.

"April!" Amanda yelled ecstatic and ran over to hug me. I realized Breeze was sitting alone on a large create Mustang kept flashing her distrustful looks. My head was pounding and I wondered how long I had been out. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"No," I lied. I didn't want her to worry. I walked over and sat beside Breeze trying to pinpoint the time in the story; it must have been within the six months they skipped, anything could happen now. "What happened? Why are you all here?" I asked a bit confused.

"I burned Envy to a crisp." Mustang said and took a sip of whatever it was he was drinking. We all looked over at him and he said. "Toast doesn't begin to describe what he is now." I smiled at the thought. He was gone…but frowned at the fact I missed the fight. I never actually saw the episode but I went on you tube and looked it up because I couldn't wait.

"When he came back, you where gone so he came and got me, then ran into Ed who apparently joined Greed/Ling and we came to save you." Amanda said.

"Stop calling me Greed/Ling, my name is Greed."

"yea whatever Greed/Ling." I said like we didn't care…oh, wait. We didn't care. He was Greed/Ling like that and forever will be Greed/Ling like that. He gave me a look meant to kill but I smiled back telling him it doesn't work on me.

"Then they came, you blacked out and we retreated back here." Breeze finished, "The homunculi pursued us and that's why we locked you in there, it was our only means to keep a barrier between them and you…I guess Greed/Ling forgot to unlock it when they backed off. Oh, and we ran into Hawkeye while passing the message of promise day."

"Looks like I missed a lot." I sighed. Amanda sat down on an empty storage box and Greed/Ling on another empty box everyone was avoiding Breeze and I felt really bad for her. I walked over every step sent a small wave of pain through me, and I sat beside her everyone watching her as if she was going to pull a knife. Amanda's eyes sharpened at me and she said sharply.

"Get up." I stood without question ready to defend my friend. Amanda stood and looked at me while I walked to her. "Lair," she mumbled. "You're limping." Busted. Okay, so the effects of my last fight left a couple bruises and left me in a pretty banged up state but I have 6 months to heal. Then she noticed a crusty spot on my arm. "roll up your sleeve." She .

I was hoping she wouldn't notice where Bradley's sword sliced me…then again I wasn't exactly sure how deep it really was maybe a small inspection would help. Everyone seemed interested now. I rolled up my sleeve wincing a little as the shirt tugged at the blood and bits crumbled. It was not pretty. The cut was deeper then I had thought. It wasn't deadly but it wasn't healthy either. of all people it had to be Amanda to notice. She was the oldest between Breeze, she, and I and she tended to act like our older sister sometimes our mother even. I guess that's good in a way considering Breeze and I didn't get along with our real parents…or our fake parents or whatever they are now.

Breeze constantly compared her mom to Dante and if I said that's mean she would say to Dante. She was so easily upset by her mom and I only hear stories about things that make it worse. As for my relationship with my parents…it was weird. I don't hate them the way Breeze hates her mom but we just don't talk. Call it a teenage stereotype but I am the youngest and no matter how well I do in school I always seem to be in my older brother and sister's shadow…or however they are really related to me. They treat me like I'm a failure or a catastrophe waiting to happen. When my sister comes over with her baby I get yelled at for going anywhere near the cute little guy he's only one. Its days like that I call Breeze or Amanda and leave and go to the park. I really need to clear all that up when I get home.

The point is Amanda treats us like little sisters Breeze even sometimes looked to me as a little sister. Once I accidentally broke a glass at Breeze's house and when I tried to clean it up they both started telling me things like no don't touch it you'll get hurt and began treating me like a little kid. In one sense it offended me but in another it was nice that they worried for me something my real/fake family never does. That sounds like an emo depressed teenager doesn't it? That is the exact reason I hate myself for thinking those things.

"April, why didn't you say anything?" Amanda scolded. I rubbed the back of my neck with my good arm and replied,

"With everything going on it must have slipped my mind." She stared at me for a long moment not really believing me but couldn't blame me for not talking about it. She sighed and walked over to a nearby box. I began to follow her but she told me.

"Sit down and hold on I will take care of it." Breeze slid off her box and motioned for me to sit down on a small nearby box then began to help Amanda search the box. I noticed on the side of the box was a first aid symbol. They pulled out cloth, bandages, Dr. Tape, the normal stuff. I'm not afraid of the doctors...but then they pulled out something that made my blood run cold. Peroxide. I got to my feet.

"Oh no." I protested, stepping away. "Get that away from me."

"Sit down, April." Amanda commanded sternly. I shook my head stepping farther back. Greed/ling watched as if I was a comedy show and Mustang took a sip of his drink Ed merely smirked.

"We said sit down," Breeze said.

"Not likely." I replied. And took a few more steps away. Breeze turned to me with a look that could kill and said one last time,

"Sit down before I make you." I shook my head hating the peroxide I was willing to do anything else. She lunged at me but I dashed to the other side of the room…or should I say stumbling to the other side of the room. She managed to grab my good arm and I began kicking and scratching I threw her off and went hid behind Ed.

"Ed help," I said simply practically pulling him off the create he was sitting on.

"You're on your own kid; I go through this enough with Winry."

"Jerk." I mumbled. Then I felt a hand on the back of my neck. It lifted me up and threw me towards Amanda and Breeze. I looked back and glared at Greed/Ling. He shrugged and said,

"Should have called me Greed." Breeze smiled triumphantly.

"No," I told her, she tackled me and we struggled punching and kicking yelling back and forth about how I should but I won't. Then a gunshot rang through the room the bullet hit the ground a couple inches from my head and we all froze. Hawkeye stood there with her gun smoking and she gave us an evil glare.

"April, stop acting so childish it is important that we clean the wound before it gets infected." Breeze and I both stood at attention hoping to avoid her shooting again. Amanda smiled and walked over like nothing happened and prepared the different cloths. Breeze gently put a hand on my shoulder to lead me to the chair but I didn't move. She pressed harder and again and I stumbled back into the chair where Breeze held me down until Amanda walked over with the peroxide.

Amanda began to dress and bandage the wound and when she began to put on the peroxide, I began muttering.

"This is against my will, against my will," then the peroxide hit and I yelled. "THIS IS TOTALLY AGAINST MY WILL!" Breeze laughed at my Rune Soldier reference (AN/it's a good anime I recommend it.) but soon enough it was over. I rolled my arm no longer crusted with blood. But it burned furiously. My movement of it was limited because of the bandages.

"It's getting late." Hawkeye observed, "I must be going before Bradley notices that I left." she walked to the door.

"Bye," everyone said at once in a chorus of voices. I sat down on a create and sighed. Great a 6 month wait yup, don't I just love waiting, and this wait was going to be the death of me.

Most of the six months were spent relaying messages and plans about promise day. Finding out exactly how much Breeze told the homunculi and of course Mustang and Ed telling us it's too dangerous we need to be escorted and if we can stay at the latest safe house, most of the time they left us (Breeze, Amanda and I) at the safe house which changed frequently. That changed when we tried to sneak out. They left us at the storage house and we got board and decided to go through the boxes. And upon finding some fireworks we kind of sort of kind of slightly mostly on purpose and rigged said fireworks...then said safe house went boom... So after that Mustang dumped us on Ed and Greed/Ling and we became part of that little group and went to Risembool and hid out at the Rockbell house. Whiney wasn't there only Pinako so it worked quite well but whenever Ed left with the chimera's to do whatever Greed/Ling would have to stay behind and watch us to make sure we didn't repeat last time. Eventually he ended up being lucky to be a homunculus because Breeze, Amanda and I got our hands on Winery's wrenches and tried to escape to the river…he managed to use his full shield to hold us back until Ed came back to help. Of course some of the time was spent trying to convince everyone Breeze was really good now. I seemed to be the only one to trust her at first but eventually they learned. Then I noticed the six dread full long boring months were almost at an end. No more waiting. And then I remembered what happens when Ed is caught at the Rockbell house, this I have to see. I noticed the door open and close and footsteps approach Whinny's room.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" a girl screamed. Two men approached and pointed guns at Ed who was sitting in the corner. Then the two chimeras we had been traveling with came up behind the two guys and pointed guns at them. Then dog den ran up and bit them and greed/Ling picked up the dog and stared at it as if he had never seen a dog before. "GET OUT!" Whiney yelled throwing wrenches at everyone except Ed and the dog who had refuge in her room. Amanda, Breeze, and I were hidden out of sight of her watching the whole thing giggling. Whiney turned to Ed and asked. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I just wanted a quite place to eat my sandwich honest!" he cried out begging her not to attack him. She calmed down.

"Whiney is that you? You didn't tell me you were going to be gone so long when you left." Pinako asked as she stepped inside and pulled off her scarf.

"Hi Gran," Whiney greeted then turned back to Ed. "Ed you have to hurry. Al may still be at the train station if you hurry you might be able to get there before he leaves." Ed didn't move and I remembered what happened to Al it made me feel sad. Amanda Breeze and I walked up and Breeze asked me.

"Should we tell them about Al?" I shook my head.

"I really don't think we should spoil the show if something weird happens then we will tell them. If we don't disturb anything then everything will turn out normal right?" Breeze nodded. Ed came out of the room and said to us, Greed/Ling and the chimeras.

"It's almost promise day It's time to go." I nodded determined. And we headed off to I forget east city I believe. Were we were going to have the Pride fight. They just didn't know that yet. Before we left I ran to Trisha's grave.


	18. Four sins

Chapter 18

Four sins

"If Al ever finds out he and Ed will tear me apart." I muttered as I reluctantly dug up the grave. But we needed to defeat sloth. I didn't tell anyone not even Breeze. After that we got there and ran into guess which Philosophers stone? Hohenheim YAY! He took Ed aside to explain the entire philosopher's stone thing and I meanwhile went to the market alone to find stuff for dinner. I just spotted a very fresh looking fruit stand and was about to check out the apples when I glimpsed anime Lust following me.

'not now' I thought and dashed down the street. She faded into the alley behind me but a block away I saw her keeping pace with me running in between houses. I kept watching and running until I got lost and accidently ran into the woods. She was still very close to me and I was so very much out of breath I couldn't run much farther. I finally stopped in a small meadow unable to run. She walked up beside me and I turned to face her still breathing hard and the run had made me dizzy and I stumbled back and fell on my butt. I looked up at her knowing I was either about to die or be taken back to be used for a homunculus. She looked down at me and extended a hand to me. Her nails not growing at all, I stared at her puzzled, as she pulled me to my feet.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, Only a slight snicker in her voice. I didn't respond still a bit on edge. "I can help you." She said. "But I want you to do something for me in exchange."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to make me human. To do this I need an alchemist. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Not only do I not know how but I don't think It's possible. I'm not a very skilled alchemist if you haven't noticed." I silently wished I had paid more attention to the first anime. She looked at me sadly and asked.

"But you saw the show you have to know."

"Just because I saw the show doesn't make it a cure all." I sighed and said. "I don't really remember this part and this world with both Father and Dante is different. I will have to discuss it with Breeze if I am to remember. If you come with me maybe we can figure something out but I am not making any promises." She nodded and walked with me back to town. I finished buying food and we headed back. Everyone was around the campfire while Breeze was busy trying to climb a tree. I called up to her.

"Breeze come down we need to talk." She heard the note of urgency in my voice and came to me seeing Lust behind me she pushed me behind her and took a protective position.

"It's ok." I said. "She is on our side." Breeze looked from Lust to me then back to Lust and stepped away. I waved for Lust to wait there while I went with Breeze to discuss our options.

"Do you remember what happened after she turned good?" I asked.

"I remember what happened between her and little Wrath." I nodded I couldn't tell Lust that.

"What about actually turning her human is that a possibility?"

"If there was would you actually attempt it?" Breeze asked in a bit of shock. I looked her in the eye and she said startled. "April no, if there is a way the price would be to great it might kill you. Besides she is homunculus. Are you going to try and help her because she wants to be human? Envy is Envious of humans what you want to turn him human too?"

"Breeze this is serious." I responded. "I can't help but feel sorry for her. she is from the anime she actually has feelings. We should at least try…besides if it follows the anime she might not make it anyway." Breeze sighed.

"I still don't like it but we could use her help."

"And on the off chance she lives then I will try and help her." Breeze sighed again and nodded.

"First we need to survive this….after promise day maybe you can try and help her." I nodded then there was a movement in the shadows and I tensed.

"I think it's time," I said. She nodded and we ran to Lust. "Ok here's the deal. If you help us and we all manage to live through this we will do our best." She nodded understanding how slim her chances were. "carve a human transmutation circle." I ordered her. "quickly we don't have much time." I added as I saw anime Sloth run through the shadows. She lengthened her nails and went to work drawing a transmutation circle into the hard cold ground beneath us. Hopefully she would finish in time. I ran up to Amanda and asked her. "Amanda can you do me a huge I mean huge favor?"She looked at me and answered.

"Sure what's wrong?" I felt so mean for manipulating her.

"Can you please run into town and get me some milk. Ed annoyed me and I am going to get him back." Amanda rolled her eyes and said.

"Sure but only because I'm thirsty as well." I smiled and handed her a handful of sans (the money they use)

"And if you could get something chocolaty I would be very thankful." She nodded and headed toward town. I smiled and waved but once she was out of sight I ran back to Lust and Breeze. "Amanda is safe." I stated. The circle was almost done and I saw little anime Wrath. This was going to be an epic yet dangerous fight. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small wrapped bundle. It was Trisha's remains. It should work even though we are in the monga world. They are the same person after all. When I looked back the circle was finished. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Breeze. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. "stay here I will go lure Sloth over here but I need you two to help me get her on the circle. Breeze nodded and stopped.

"Wait, you would need Trisha's remains to destroy anime Sloth." I gave her a sad look. "You didn't!" she asked startled. I ran off to lure Sloth out. I saw her run around somewhere to my right but when I looked she wasn't there. I took a nervously glance around and approached where I had seen her. I felt something wet wrap around my foot and I tried to jump back but Sloth held on tight, and caused me to trip. I yanked hard and pulled out of her water grip and scrambled to my feet. I stumbled back and she reformed into Trisha's look-a-like this was going to be hard for Hohenheim or Ed if they see her. she took a few steps toward me and I turned and ran in the direction of Lust and Breeze. I was so close I could see the circle. Sloth stopped running when she saw it slowing to a stop right in its center. She made a move to leave it but I threw the box at her as she tried to melt away the circle and they went inside of her freezing her as she tried to turn human. Breeze smiled at our success. I clapped my hands and reached down but something or should I say someone hit me hard and sent me tumbling to the ground. little Wrath raced towards Sloth trying to get the box out of her.

"Get the runt!" I shouted for fear of all the work we just did ending in vain. Lust shot her spear and managed to swipe him batting him off the circle before he reached Sloth. I made a dive for the circle and clapped my hands again this time hitting the circle and the bright light flooded the nearby forest and Sloth screamed.

"MOMMY!" Wrath yelled.

"She's not your mommy Wrath." I said as I climbed to my feet. "Izumi is your mom."

"You're lying!" he cried out and ran at me I moved out of the way and clapped my hands. he smiled and said "You can't kill me. I was made with my remains. Transmutation on me won't do any good."

"You are only alive as long as you have stones inside you then." Lust said. "And I can rip those out. one life at a time." she said as she flexed her figure nails. Wrath's face lit with fear and he turned away to run. Lust gave chase and soon they were out of sight. Fighting among the trees. I sighed in relief one more homunculus down I thought as I looked at where Sloth had been. I heard Ed and the group in a commotion not that far away at our camp sight.

"AL!" I head Ed cry out." Breeze and I raced to the camp. Where we saw Al's body being controlled by Pride's shadows. The sight creped out Gluttony was standing off in the cover of the shadows to the right hiding in the trees. Pride looked at me and said.

"Looks like I've finally found you two, so where's your friends?" Breeze looked around startled noticing Amanda was nowhere to be found. I tapped Breeze on the shoulder and whispered.

"It's ok I sent her on a wild goose chase a little while ago." Breeze nodded understanding. And we turned back to Pride. Gluttony emerged from the shadows and came barreling at the group mouth open wide aiming for Greed/Ling. Greed/Ling managed to doge him. Pride's shadows approached everyone and everyone took a step back. But a small hand managed to grab Breeze's ankle she let out a cry of shock and tried to get away but fell flat on her face. Pride pulled and she went kicking and screaming and slid into the depths of shadow.

"BREEZE!" I screamed and reached out to grab her but was forced to retreat when Prides shadows threatened to swallow me as well.

"Care to join her?" Pride asked and pieces of shadow grabbed at me. I stumbled back but had ½ a mind to dive in. "Breeze," I muttered still dazed that I might have just lost her. but a small hand wrapped around my ankle and swirled around my leg until I was up to my thigh I tried to step away but it yanked and I fell to the ground. I began to slide back into Pride's darkness.

"Look out." Ed called and clapped his hands. Whatever he transmuted made the lights of the nearby town go down and all of Pride's shadows vanished.

"Heinkel, Go find Pride his body should be somewhere just beyond those trees." Greed/Ling commanded.

"Why me?" Heinkel shot back.

"Because you can see in the dark now lion up and go." Heinkel sighed and obeyed. It was pitch black I couldn't see anything I could only slightly make out outlines only slightly. "Darius you go fight Gluttony you will both be relying only on smell so you will evenly be matched." Darius growled but he to obeyed and approached.

"Breeze!" I called as I ran in the direction she had been taken. I was stumbling on roots and trying my best to let her know my location. "April!" I heard her call. I ran in the direction of the voice until I hit something or shall I say someone. "Breeze!" I said happily. She hugged me and we looked around but that was mostly my expression tightened. "Move," I said sternly and shoved her to the ground 3 feet away. just as Wrath and Lust came running between us their red eyes glowing.

"How did you know?" Breeze asked "Listen you can hear their footsteps." I looked in the direction they ran in and followed just as a bright flash of white light went off back by the others.

"Lan Fan and Fu are here." Breeze said, who was keeping pace with me. "We are headed back to the circle." Breeze said. I gritted my teeth and ran harder trying to catch up to the two homunculi. When we got there I saw Wrath throw something at Lust she tried to bat it but it got stuck between her fingers and she became paralyzed. The necklace. I realized and ran at her trying to get there before Wrath could transmute but I was too late he brought his hands down on the circle and a bright light flooded the area. I was too late and came to a stop at the edge of the circle blinded by the sudden light. Lust screamed and when the light faded I knew she was gone. Wrath turned to look at us his red eyes glowing. then a bright orange light flooded the area the forest fire had started and Pride was now strongest. I could smell the burning wood and hear the trees fall in the distance. I doubled back and ran trying to get back to the others Breeze following. Wrath didn't chase us, why I don't know but I wasn't about to argue. We reached the others just as Pride looked at Gluttony.

"Gluttony…how many times have they killed you?"

"Um…I'm not sure I lost count but it was a lot."

"You know they might have a chance here. Good bye Gluttony." Pride's shadows shot out a face showing in them as a mouth wrapped around gluttony.

"NO PRIDE PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" he began to cry "It hurts I don't want to die again it hurts." I looked away licked his lips and said.

"His smell is incredible." He took a long sniff of the air. "I could do without the constant hunger but it will do." He smelled the air again. "I know those smells. Hohenheim" he said with a hate. "And Amanda." he gently added and looked at Breeze and me.

Amanda's view

There was a load boom and I could hear fighting in the distance. I looked back towards the campsite to see the entire area was covered in flames.

"April," I muttered under my breath with a vengeance. She knew this would happen. And she sent me away. The slight smell of burning wood wafted in from the distance. I was going to kill her for this. I thought and I took off running towards the fire the bag of snacks swinging side to side as I ran.

April's view

I glared at Pride he was probably going to try and get Amanda I had to do something. I glanced beside me to see Breeze had the same expression I had. But she suddenly dived out of the way and yelled to me. "Look out!" I looked back at Pride to see one of his shadows race out and wrap around my waist. I gasped in shock at how fast they were and he threw me off behind him into a tree I slammed it hard and the breath was knocked out of me. I gritted my teeth to the pain and tried to look back at them. Prides shadows where running rampant and attacking every one and cutting down all the trees. I tried to stand up but the grip around me tightened and the next thing I knew I was sailing through the air towards the others. I landed face down on my stomach black spots dancing before me.

I could taste blood and I tried to catch my breath. But Pride still had a strong grip and I couldn't move. I looked over at Breeze to see Prides black spears flying at her she was trying desperately to doge them but she was still getting cut up pretty badly despite the fact she was avoiding a good number of them. I felt the grip tighten and he was about to throw me again just as Breeze tripped and a black spear raced towards her.

"NO!" I screamed just as there was a bright flash of light and all of Prides shadows evaporated. I rubbed my eyes and waited for the lighting to return to normal. When it did I looked around to spot old man Fu and Lan fan had their flash grenades. I scrambled to my feet and ran farther away from Pride.

"April you brat, how could you send me away you knew something was going to happen!" I heard a voice calling from behind me. I turned around to see Amanda. My eyes lit with horror Pride saw her and I saw his shadows making their way towards her.


	19. fighting death

Chapter 19

Fighting death

_Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't find a way to end it, then I put it down tried to pick it up but couldn't so I came up with this. this has been the longest fan fiction I have ever written and the end is drawing near. Not yet but near. sorry if the paracgraphs are weird this chapter will not upload properly i have tried at least a dozen times and finally i had to go through and space it myself becuse it had been one block hope this helps. Thank you all of my reviewers and sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to be extremely awesome I kind of want to finish this but I am also trying not to rush everything to insanely. Anyway I have talked to long. Please R&R I do not own FMA now ON WITH THE STORY!_

"No!" I yelled but there was a bright flash of light and the shadows were once again destroyed. I shielded my eyes the best I could and blindly ran towards Amanda. The light faded and I looked around. Amanda was gone and I was confused. I glanced over to my left to see Breeze had pulled her away to safety. I spun to face Pride I was only a couple feet from him. He looked at me his eyes glowing scarlet. I growled as he sent his shadows after me.

I dashed away but ended up being forced to run into the nearest patch of forest even though it was on fire. I gagged on the smoke as the red and orange flames danced in front of me. It was blazing hot and I could smell the burning wood and smoke I could barely breath I ducked down under the smoke as I ran. A limb from a burning tree beside me snapped and fell for me.

I screamed as the burning wood rapidly approached and landed only a foot in front of me. I stumbled back in shock and tripped. A black shadow hand wrapped around my foot and pulled me away from the burning trees. I franticly clawed the ground trying to get hold so I could get lose but with no avail then I began coughing again and fell almost completely limp. Once out of the fire I was flung up into the air then slammed down on the ground my vision blurred for a second before I found myself suspended upside down in mid air by one ankle, staring across the field at everyone. I was about 4 feet off the ground and couldn't break lose.

Then I saw Hohenheim and Al sneak up close to Pride. Pride laughed assuming that was their plan only to find himself enclosed in a dome. He shot a spear at Hohenheim but it broke off just as the dome concealed him completely. The arm holding me vanished and I fell down headfirst. _Ouch _I thought as I climbed to my feet, rubbing my aching head. I ran to the others my head pounding and sides burning, everything felt a bit sore. I approached Amanda.

"Hey," I greeted but she punched me in the face and yelled.

"How could you I thought we all agreed you wouldn't try to protect me anymore!" I cringed and said.

"I'm sorry but it was a really bad fight and I just didn't,"

"I don't care never do that again do you hear me!" I sighed and Breeze said.

"Amanda, I know it upset you but I think April did the right thing. She had knowledge of what would happen and how to fight it yet even we both still got pretty banged up. Please just trust us when we ask you to duck and cover." She turned and walked away without another word. Amanda and I stared after her and I smiled.

"Thanks," I muttered and turned and walked back to the others. I saw Greed/Ling jump onto a tree then run towards central. Ed walked over to watch the rising sun and said. "It's today, today is promise day."

.com/watch?v=zuyupBmHfVQ

I took a deep breath taking in the gorgeous sunrise while Ed and the other discussed a battle plan. Breeze was telling them what they should do helping to make sure they would be at the right place at the right time. I looked back at the sun in the distance as it peeked over mountains and traveled fields. Never in all my life have I seen something so beautiful. This will be the most important day of my life and after this there will be no going back to how things use to be.

I have people I need to protect. People I need to help. My friends are about to go into battle and I can't just stand aside while monsters try to take over. But I knew that there wasn't much I could do. I really don't want to be here when the battle with Father starts. I thought. I think I can get us out of here before then and let the cast deal with this. I'm sick of being stuck here I just want to go home. It was time we have to go home. I thought back to the end of the series and what Ed did in his final transmutation. I had no other choice. I walked over to the large transmutation circle Lust had made to help us defeat Sloth.

"Amanda, Breeze." I called them over. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Amanda asked. I took a breath and said.

"I am going to take us home."

"Wait April no!" Breeze told me. "We can't just leave we can help them!"

"Breeze even though it's only for a short time Father becomes a god we have to get out before then. They will be fine without us you know that." Breeze stepped away from the circle and shook her head.

"We have been away from home long enough."

"What home?" Amanda asked me.

"Your parents have been lying to both of you are you sure you want to go back?"

"Even so you have a family to return to."

"I don't want to go back." Amanda said. "These people are more like family then my real family has ever been."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You love your family." I answered clawing back into my memory for any time Amanda ever talked of her close family I had no recollection of it. Amanda shook her head.

"No they are terrible family." Breeze and I stared at her curiously and quietly just above a whisper Amanda said. "My father is a drunk. He abuses my mom and me." Breeze and I gasped and I was filled with the urge to go back to our world and slap the crap out of him. "He was arrested a week before we came here. I never told anyone. but it's just been my mom and me and she is so distant I can't stand it I don't want to go home!" I could tell by her voice she was on the brink of crying. I stood beside her and put a hand on her back.

"It's ok this world is our new home." I said and Breeze put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will stick together." Breeze comforted. Amanda had always been so strong yet kind, and sympathetic and as a person I looked up to her even after she came back from being evil. Seeing her ready so hurt it is like a little kid watching superman cry. It's just not right. we walked away from the transmutation circle Amanda quickly regaining her composer and showing no sign she had been about to cry we went to stand next to the cast of FMA. _We need out own plan. _I thought but nothing came to mind. _I guess we have to wing it. _and we went up to Ed.

"Hey Breeze what do you say we stay with Al?" I asked. She nodded deciding it was probably safest even if we do face off with the tiny little kid of evil. "Are you ready to go?" Lan fan asked Ed. "Yea but I am just a bit worried about Al." Ed answered. "We will stay with him." I volunteered. "It's the least we can do." Ed nodded thankfully. "Thanks I don't want him to get lonely." I nodded and they all walked away leaving only Amanda, Heinkel, Mei Chang, Yoki Marco, Breeze and I between here and the village. The day seemed to creep by slowly and from the earth dome I could hear Pride hitting Al's head sending out in Morse code his location.

It took every last drop of my self control not to yell for Al to stop him. time crept slowly by, until the sun was fully risen and I knew it was time for Kimblee to show up and smash Pride's prison to pieces. I walked up to the Dome Breeze Amanda and I kept a safe distance. Everything fell silent Heinkel meanwhile stood by the Dome asking Al what the sound was and that's when I couldn't help myself.

"Heinkel! Get away from there!" Heinkel Looked at me like I was crazy but obeyed moving just as the explosion hit right where he had been standing. He was blown past us and I covered my face to protect myself from the giant dusk cloud. Heinkel was badly injured his wounds fatal if he hadn't moved he would have died on the spot. The force of the explosion pushed my hair and my clothes as if a strong wind had blown through.

The explosion left a gaping hole on the side of the Dome and Pride stepped out like nothing while Al had scooped up his head and ran to face Kimblee. In no time Pride was standing beside Kimblee. Al spotted Heinkel and ran to him screaming if he was ok. I was surprised how confusing it was to keep up with that was going on. Between the smoke and the yelling I could barely keep track. One second I was standing in front of Breeze and Amanda the next there was another explosion and as I stared through the smock I saw Al's legs were missing. but still he was struggling to pull the wounded Heinkel to safety. I ran to him as Heinkel handed him the stone and told him something.

"Go!" I ordered Al as I lowered myself to Heinkel. "Guys help me!" I called to Amanda and Breeze they ran over and helped me move Heinkel and I told Al. "We will watch out for him Marco is on his way." All nodded and with a flash of alchemy had legs and ran to fight Kimblee and Pride. There was another explosion and I saw Marco headed towards us and we put Heinkel down while Marco caught the stone when Al threw it. I ran up beside Al and Pride spotted me.

"Aw so your still alive? We don't need your sacrifice anymore the least you can do for me is make a good meal!" Shadows dove at me and Al rammed into me his heavy metal shoving me out of the way and collapsed on top of me, saving my life. We stood up and Pride spotted Marco and his shadows made a dive for Marco wanting the philosopher's stone. Kimblee made another explosion but in the chaos missed everything but the force did send me flying and I rammed into the side of the dome, hurt. I tried to stand but was unable the pain was just too much at the moment. _I have to get up I have to get away_.

I thought but I gave into the pain and just laid there no one noticed me and no one could see me in the smoke. Then out of nowhere and I mean it when I say no where I had no clue it was coming A car came out of the trees and rammed into Pride sending him flying. Then Heinkel in lion form attacked Kimblee in the neck giving him a wound that would bring him a slow painful death. Yoki was in the car crying.

"I hit him I actually hit him. don't say I never did my part!"

"I'm surprised you are here chicken man good job." Heinkel said Yoki didn't seem to notice him.

"You should have told me you were coming Yoki, we could have car pulled." Marco joked as we all climbed into the car. Heinkel threw Kimblee's lifeless body at Pride forcing Pride to dive away as we drove away, from both Pride and me. I watched as pride's shadows consumed Kimblee. I tried to look away but couldn't I was paralyzed were I was. Unable to move. _Please don't see me. _I mentally begged.

_Please don't see me! _the smoke cleared and Pride gathered himself looking in the direction of the car. A strange look crossed his face and he sniffed the air and slowly turned to face me an evil grin playing on his lips.

"Well, well looks like someone was left behind." I tried to stand up but only raised myself about an inch off the ground before my arms cave out and I collapsed on the pavement I realized that my clothes were stick and wet I swallowed as I painfully turned my head to see I was in a pool of blood.

_Leave me alone, please leave me alone. I don't want to die. _I thought desperately Pride approached me taking slow deliberate steps walking as if he has a purpose. The arms of his shadows reached out around him faces dancing in the darkness. I swallowed as he drew near.

"Get back." I choked out desperately my throat feeling like sandpaper.

"You're going to die you know." Pride said. "That wound in your leg is fatal. And with all the blood you are losing it won't take long." _Wound in my leg? _I thought. after a second I realized I couldn't feel my leg. The entire lower part of my body was numb. Horror struck me and I once again tried to get away but found myself unable. His shadows wrapped around my arms and legs there cold touch awaking my feeling and sent waves of pain raking through my body. I gritted my teeth and groaned causing Pride to smile. "Let go of me." I rasped losing my ability to speak. _If I am going to die let me die in peace not by the hands of this monster. _

"It is very tempting to eat you." Pride admitted as a wall of shadow rose in front of me and a large mouth appeared opening so I could gaze inside. A type of cold emanated from it and I could see souls inside the people from the stone screaming in pain and torment trying desperately to find a way out of their hell. The mouth closed. "But I won't." I stared at Pride confused and he told me.

"I just ate Kimblee I don't want to seem unimaginative. Besides you are dying and I know a much better way to kill you. I am going to have some fun before you pass." A low growl escaped my throat and the hands holding me in the air tightened sending wave upon wave of burning pain through me. I clenched my teeth trying not to scream and Pride said. "What you don't agree? I was going to give you some time to live but if you don't want to I could simply eat you or spear you… or rip you limb from limb."

The icy arms began pulling in different directions making it feel as if my arm was about to fall. I gave into the pain and screamed and it stopped as Pride said.

"No? well then you best not complain." He turned and began walking in the direction they drove off in a few men from the town emerged trying to find the source of the explosion. At the sight of the little kid controlling the little arms of evil holding me they screamed and turned to run back to the village but they couldn't out run Prides shadows and they were speared before they got to take a step. I recoiled and tried to look away.

"Enjoying the show?" Pride asked. "No? Then maybe you will like the finally with your friends." Before I could think time and existence it faded. And I felt like I was being squeezed through a space through oblivion cold surrounded me and for a moment made my body go 100% numb the feeling strange but I preferred it to the pain. But still it created a new pain as if I was being torn and pulled apart molecule by molecule. Finally I resurfaced and we were in central or shall I say under central in the tunnels at the homunculi base. I had just gone through one of Prides transitions where he fades into shadow and resurface somewhere else. I tried to scream I wanted to scream there was nothing I desired more at the moment then Pride's death unfortunately that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

_(__Breeze's View)_

"Stop we have to go back for her!" I screamed through the car as it swerved severely barely avoiding head on collision with another car.

"Breeze we can't we have to get away from pride it's sad she got left behind but we have to make sure we finish the plan." Marco told me. "Maybe we can go back for her later." Marco said trying and failing to calm me down.

"He's going to kill her!" I cried out. The car swerved again.

"Please stop yelling!" Yoki called back to us. "It is making me nervous."

"Stop yelling. or your kill us too." Heinkel told me.

"We have to get her. We have to save her." I said fighting back tears she had been my friend for what felt like ages when all I knew was betrayal and even when I betrayed her she still trusted me, still forgave me. and even though it's been six months since I abandoned her deep down I still felt like a bitch for it. If only she had been mad at me for it then it wouldn't be so bad. "We have to save her. If she dies then it's my fault I'm her older sister!" the car swerved again.

"Breeze!" Amanda said strongly, sternly. I was shocked at the tone in her voice. Amanda rarely ever yelled. "We have to keep moving forward April can take care of herself and if not we will avenge her full force. We have to continue with what we are doing from what you told me if we don't hurry everyone will die even if just for a short time. so we need to stick to the plan otherwise it won't matter if we go back for her or not." I couldn't believe that Amanda the kindest person I know was leavening April for dead. But on the other hand…she was right.

"Alright." I said. "We keep moving forward." The rest of the car ride was in silence.

_(April's view)_

(.com/watch?v=DLzOoQHAZgc)

Pride had been conversing with Father for a few minutes leaving me pinned in the air with his darkness in the shadows. I thought he had forgotten about me and slowly my vision began to fade. Black dancing before me calling me. My pain had numbed my body and I was thinking through a haze unable to gather my thoughts. I began to fall through the darkness. Giving into its offer to pull me out of this horrible situation.

"Now, you aren't blacking out on me are you?" Pride asked through a large face in the shadows before me allowing me to see its razor sharp teeth. Normally I would feel threatened by its presence, being so close to the monster but instead I didn't feel at all. Dante looked over and stared at me a grin playing on her lips.

_She is enjoying my suffering._ I thought _no, no. I don't want to die as her entertainment. But if I live it won't be much better, being used as a pawn in their game._ The last thought that crossed my mind before my sight totally left me was. _Live free or let me die._


	20. ending it

Chapter 20

Ending it

_Well this is the last chapter. Thank you all my reviewers and anyone who read this or favorite it alerted it anything thank you. Please R&R tell me what you thought and please enjoy the final chapter. Sorry if it doesn't live up to expectations, and yes Skillet rules!_

(Later)

I awoke in the throne room. _Why didn't I die? _I thought groggily. I was still being held up by the shadow arms of death Pride had control over and I still couldn't move. The wound in my leg was healed and I could feel again. It felt as if the entire lower half of my body was just one big bruise. W_hy won't they let me die in peace?_

Father's hand was teeming with alchemic energy and then another person walked in, Hohenheim. Dante stiffed probably doing her best to remind herself that no matter what he wasn't the same Hohenheim.

"So you came." Father greeted him.

"It's not too late to end this. You can still turn back." Hohenheim said.

"And why would I do that?" Father asked. "I have the power to become God so what if some puny humans have to die? Do you consider and ant on the street? Or is it simply so far below you that you don't have time to concern yourself in its petty squabbles in life?" Hohenheim sighed he glanced over and saw me hanging against my will in the corner. He tapped his foot and the shadows around me disintegrated and I fell three feet landing face down on the cold tile floor. It took all my strength to turn my head to watch the remaining battle the fall hurt like heck and in my mind I was screaming in pain, like falling on a scrapped knee. Hohenheim's expression showed the question he was thinking. _Why doesn't she run? _

"It's because she can't Hohenheim." Dante said. "She was going to die until we saved her. Now she is probably in so much pain breathing is hard for her." Dante said the words happily as if it was what she wanted and she had used some sly means to get it.

"Pride," Father ordered. "I need you to go get the next sacrifice." Pride nodded.

"Yes father." And the creepy little kid disappeared into the shadows. Just then Anime Envy slammed through the doors and angrily approached Hohenheim. I began to wonder if he knew this Hohenheim wasn't his father.

"Hohenheim!" He screamed and I assumed he didn't know. Hohenheim seemed ready and when Envy attacked Hohenheim shoved his hand into Envy and began sapping out the red stones/philosopher's stone. When Hohenheim pulled away Envy collapsed into a pile of ash. Hohenheim wasn't even fazed by the attack and he turned back and just stared expressionlessly at father and Dante. Father tapped his finger and the ground around Hohenheim began trying to crush him. The walls rose until Hohenheim was consumed and no more.

"That settles that." Father said but suddenly a light emerged from the trap and Hohenheim emerged, and nonchalantly he said.

"Careful that could have killed me." Dante scowled at him but a smile played across his lips laughing at his own comment. Silence hung heavy in the air as they stared at each other. I tried to raise myself but couldn't when I fell even the few centimeters to the ground it echoed through the quite room. Everyone turned and looked at me and Hohenheim asked.

"If you have all of your sacrifices then how come you keep her? She is hurt and injured and you cannot use her as a new body Dante, and she is of no use to you why do you keep her why not give her back, or you can just kill her? Why did you save her?" I listened intently and Dante answered.

"You see Hohenheim this girl had been a nuisance to us since she first came here. The least we can do is make her pay."

"And death the ultimate punishment isn't enough?" Hohenheim asked.

"No its not." She said strictly as she walked up to me. She clapped her hands and gently touched the wall behind me arms reached out and picked me up. They were much bulkier and hurt more than Pride's but they weren't as cold. They still triggered my pain alarms though. They held me up like Pride's arms did and Dante gently pushed a lock of my hair out of my eyes as she said. "We are going to show her what happens when you mess with our plans. She is going to watch as I take her friends body and kill the spare before she dies herself."

"Go to hell_._"I rasped as I clenched my teeth and glared at her. My voice was stuttering and forced It was very hard to talk. She reached out a hand and slapped me across the face and I swear if I hadn't been paralyzed I would have lashed out and killed her.

"Shut up you ignorant brat." She hissed at me and I swear I wanted to kill her.

"That's enough." Hohenheim said and took a step forward. "You plans will fail." Father was standing beside Hohenheim in a heartbeat and ran him through at first it didn't work but then Father absorbed Hohenheim as a whole and became a large black blob with eyes covering his body. My eyes revealed my horror at it even though I should have known it was coming sooner or later it still coat me off guard. After that Dante and Father just sat and waited for the upcoming eclipse. Time crept by slowly seconds turned to minuets and minuets into hours. I felt all hope for my life leave me I couldn't move and even breathing was a chore, and Dante's ultra powered rose perfume didn't help either if anything it just gave me a headache. My body still hadn't fully recovered from my loss of blood either. Finally after what felt like days of nothing bright lights appeared and Al, Ed, and Izumi appeared gasping and panting.

"Are you all ok?" Izumi asked they all nodded and turned to father demanding answers. But father remained quiet until there was another flash of light and Pride appeared covering his left eye. Mustang appeared as well. Once he finished panting he said.

"God it's dark down here. I can't see anything." Every one stared at him I had to fight back tears knowing what happened.

"Mustang." Izumi started slowly. "It's not dark down here."

"What? I-I can't see anything."

"He's blind," Ed said "He saw the truth, equivalent exchange." Izumi bent down beside Mustang and began offering him comfort and everyone looked at Father as he said.

"Aw you can't see that's good I was worried your power would get in the way." Pride just stood beside him smugly.

"Bustard." Ed muttered. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and Mei Chang, Marco, Al, Breeze, and Amanda fell into the room from the ceiling. Mei Chang tried to attack Father but Hohenheim head popped out from his stomach.

"NO MISS, he may act injured but he's not!" his head disappeared inside again and Father said.

"Quite!" as Mei's dagger went inside him and shot out 10 times bigger headed straight for Mei. Mei dogged it. I stared all I could do was watch. I felt so useless, damn it. Dante had been standing closest to me and Amanda and Breeze dived at her they had been surprised to see me…alive anyway and were determined to save me. My feeling had fully returned and I tried to move but was sore all over unable to break free. It didn't matter much I wouldn't have been able to walk even if I was free.

Breeze clapped her hands and grabbed the arms holding me dissolving them. No! I thought as I fell straight to the ground. I tried to move but couldn't. Breeze stared at me devastated.

"Get up!" she urged me but I just stared at her.

"I can't move." I said my voice barely above a whisper. She turned back and we watched Amanda go one on one with Dante. Amanda was really good actually. She was kicking and punching Dante kept trying to clap her hands but Amanda would kick at her and force her to doge instead.

"Give me my body." Dante said as she found the second to clap her hands. She dove at Amanda but Amanda jumped away.

"IT'S TIME!" Father proclaimed looking up at the sky through a hole in the ceiling. The eclipse was perfectly visible. The moon covered the sun completely. The throne room was torn to pieces the walls broken from the attacks of Alchemy and shadow. The black goo around him morphed and pushed Ed, Al, Mustang, Izumi and Hohenheim on the ground in a circle.

"Wait for me." Dante said trying to get to the circle.

"The time is now!" Father called ignoring Dante's request he raised his hands and a circle of light appeared and the country sized transmutation circle was activated. Breeze's eyes lit with terror and Amanda stared horrified both knowing what would become of them. Breeze grabbed Amanda and ran they fell into the circle just in last sound anyone heard before everything was overcome was Dante's scream.

"Traitor,"

(Breeze's view)

I shoved Amanda into the circle as Dante's angry cry rang out, and we were safe. The circle lit and a gate on the moon opened Father reached towards it eager to become God. We were safe inside the circle unfortunately not everyone was so lucky. Mei, Marco, Dante and April began coughing and choking. I watched horrified and guilty as April began thrashing on the floor trying pain and vein to save her life. She tried and failed. At the same time a light emerged from everyone outside the circle, flying out their mouths and up to the moon. April's body fell silent and stiff and so did Dante's only instead her orb of light shattered into nonexistence.

"April." I stammered in disbelief watching her soul disappear before my eyes. Finally the transmutation ended and Father who looked like young Hohenheim sat on the throne looking as if nothing in the world could hurt him now. With an angry cry Ed charged at him but was thrown back before he got within ten feet. Father sat there looking confidant and he made a small round glowing fireball in his hand.

"What's that?" Al asked.

"I am God. I can make a sun and hold it in the palm of my hand. Should I release its intensity throughout the room?" glanced at us as we all backed away slowly and glared. Suddenly Hohenheim stepped forward and said.

"You have forgotten something Dwarf in the flask." Father looked up at him curious and Hohenheim said. "Remember I did something to my philosopher's stone? I released a few of the souls and you really need to pay more attention to my circle, a circle that will activate even if I am killed. You have triggered it." a force pulsed through the room and Father looked worried.

"What have you done?" he asked. Another transmutation circle appeared this time instead of looking like a human transmutation it looked like a reverse circle. Voices that belonged to none of us filled the room whispers from beyond.

"We have to give these people back their souls."

"Just because we are done doesn't mean these people should lose theirs."

"We have to do what master Hohenheim told us to do."

"Save them."

"Save them."

"Save them."

The voices chanted in union echoing through the country as one. The balls of light began to come back rooting themselves back inside their body, bringing them back to life. April began choking and breathing still thrashing around the floor. Dante however remained motionless with no soul returning. April's breathing turned regular and she lied there, amazed she was alive. She slowly sat up wincing in pain. Father looked at all of us seeing his powers weaken with every second he shot fire from his hands and flew up to the surface. The ground shot up under Hohenheim and he chased Father. Amanda and I ran to April and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." She muttered.

"Yea getting your soul sucked out can make you feel like that." Amanda said casually for a second we just stood there in silence before we started laughing. Not really at Amanda's lame joke but in relief we were alive.

"Ouch." April said holding her side. "I feel sore all over but after waking up I feel better." The three of us just stood there smiling then everyone began rising to the surface. Amanda made a move to follow but April and I held her back.

"It's too dangerous." I said. "Even for us we will go up in a minute." Ed turned to Pride and told Al he would be a minute Pride looked at us and at Ed before I stood and grabbed Ed by the shoulder.

"Go, he is mine." Ed looked at April and nodded and raced to catch up with the others. "Amanda, help April." I ordered as I took a step towards Pride. "Pride, Prepare to die." He smirked at me and said.

"Oh really and how do you plan to kill me?"

"By ripping your lives out one by one if I have to." Pride smiled and removed his hand from his eye. There was a hole in his body it showed down into the red depths of his philosopher's stone.

"I need a new body anyway." I charged at him and his shadows shot spears at me. I dodged them jumping and running until I managed to reach him. I shoved my hand into the hole and I felt a force pull me in. "WHAT!" Pride said shocked then I felt a stronger tug and veins began crawling up me pulsing as he tried to enter my body. And I realized I couldn't get away. A little farther and I could reach his philosopher's stone but he paralyzed me. He let out a bit of a laugh until Kimblee appeared in the red smoke."WHAT how can you maintain your individuality among this tempest of souls!"

"You call this a tempest? These pained voices soothe me, like a lullaby."

"Kimblee, why are you doing this?" Pride called as Kimblee allowed me to slink down to the stone.

"You can't have it Pride. Her body wouldn't be a good fit for a homunculus taking hers on the verge of your death how would you be able to call yourself Pride?"

"She'll kill me!" Pride called out as I grasped his stone.

"You obviously don't know her well enough then." He tipped his hat and walked away as I squeezed the stone and it shattered to dust. I was flung out as Pride let out a scream and he took his true human form a newborn baby. I walked across the room with the innocent human in my arms and picked up Ed's red coat he had left on the floor after being attacked. I wrapped him up and gently placed him on the ground. There was an explosion from above and I knew the worst of it was over. I sat down beside Amanda and April in silence and we decided we would wait out this war.

_(April's view)_

Amanda, Breeze and I sat there for a while, occasionally we would here explosions from above but we waited until everything fell silent before we headed up. I walked with a limp leaning on Amanda so I could move and Breeze used her alchemy like an elevator and brought us to the area below where they were fighting. Oliver and everyone else who was injured was waiting there and Amanda helped me walked to them while Breeze went up into the aftermath of the battle where Ed and Al were busy getting their bodies back, and I just waited happy to be alive.

After it was over they helped the injured to the hospital (me included) Marco was there and with his philosopher's stone he healed us all as if nothing had been wrong. Breeze met us there about an hour later looking exhausted. She smiled at us and I knew how it had ended father was dead, the homunculi were gone and I could finally sleep knowing I would sleep safely and wake in the morning.


End file.
